Sentimientos silentes
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: No podía decirlo, lo sabía, aunque no sabía qué era lo que quería decir exactamente. Estaba en negación, así lo llamaban; pero estaba fallando. Y su cuerpo y mente empezaban a traicionarlo. Tanto que empezaba a sentir las consecuencias. Shikamaru&Ino.
1. Añoranzas de un tiempo pasado

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

1/15 --Número de capítulo en relación al total de capítulos que tiene la historia.

Bueno, acá estoy con un nuevo fic (esta vez un ShikaIno para los amantes de la pareja) que espero les guste. Si leyeron alguno de mis fics sabrán, y si no con más razón lo aclaro; que yo **actualizo cada noche**. Todos los días subo un nuevo capítulo, sin excepción y es una promesa que cumplo. Sé que a veces la hora puede cambiar pero es es inevitable y por eso pido perdón. Voy a intentar ser lo más constante posible para disfrute de ustedes. No se ustedes pero a mi me desespera empezar a leer un fic y que me guste y después tener que esperar meses para leer la continuación y como a MI no me gusta esperar (P si, si soy impaciente) YO no los voy a hacer esperar a ustedes. Espero que les guste esta nueva historia y sepan que toda crítica u opinión sobre el fic es bien recibida. De hecho me encantaría que me hagan saber lo que les parece así que no duden. Desde ya **¡Gracias por leer!.** Ah, y una última cosita (para los que me lo dijeron, gracias) noten que cambié la forma de los diálogos ) Espero que ya no sea tan tedioso (sin los Ino: , Shikamaru: ). Gracias otra vez y ya no los entretengo más. ¡Saluditos!

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

I

"Añoranzas de un tiempo pasado"

Con parsimonia dejó sus párpados elevarse descubriendo detrás un par de profundas orbes celestinas, el sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las finas ranuras de la persiana de su cuarto entibiando su rostro y perturbando su descanso. Sus delicadas facciones se fruncieron en un inútil intento de alejar la luz de los ojos y cansada se giró dándole la espalda a la ventana. Miró el reloj junto a su cama; 7:30, aún no se levantaría. Sabía exactamente que día era pues cada semana lo esperaba con ansias.

—Martes.

El mullido colchón acogía su delicado cuerpo mientras ella recostada sobre uno de sus costados permitía a su mente volar y regresar a aquellos preciados momentos donde se recordaba alegre y feliz. Últimamente la nostalgia parecía invadirla a menudo, cuando menos lo esperaba aquel penoso sentimiento la asaltaba por sorpresa forzándola a dejar caer alguna que otro lágrima de cristal.

Todo había cambiado demasiado y quizá en muy poco tiempo (o al menos eso pensaba ella). Ahora el número 10 no era más que una abstracción matemática y la palabra equipo se había desvanecido en el lento paso de los años, sus amigos que tanto añoraba tenían cada uno su vida, sus misiones propias (las cuales rara vez coincidían con las de ella) e Ino no lograba evitar sentirse triste. Pero entonces podía permitirse días como estos, furtivos escapes al pasado, para sentirse feliz otra vez. Ninguno de ellos había olvidado las promesas que le habían hecho a Asuma en su lecho de muerte y por eso habían decidido seguir viéndose al menos dos veces a la semana, una para almorzar juntos y otra para entrenar (como en los viejos tiempos). Decidieron también visitar juntos la tumba de su sensei una vez al año y ayudar, de vez en cuando, a Kurenai con su pequeño hijo, de no más de dos años, que llevaba al igual que su padre el nombre: Asuma.

Ahora Chouji tenía 18 años y, al igual que ella, era Chunin. Había mejorado notablemente como shinobi y últimamente era más requerido para todo tipo de misiones. Por su lado Shikamaru, con 17 (al igual que Ino), ya se había convertido en Jounin y era solicitado por su inteligencia y capacidad estratégica para las más importantes misiones de la aldea, sin mencionar que sus habilidades lo habían llevado a convertirse en un líder indiscutible. Por lo que les dejaba, a los tres, poco tiempo para compartir juntos.

El paso del tiempo le había enseñado demasiado, había sido forzada a madurar en poco tiempo y a temprana edad. Tras la muerte de Asuma su perspectiva de la vida había cambiado, había probado esa frío sentimiento que lleva a un shinobi a matar por venganza y había comprendido que el amor era mucho más que aquello que Ino aseguraba sentir por Sasuke. Lo había comprendido tras la partida del moreno, cuando la vio a Sakura, fue allí que no pudo evitar sentirse egoísta. Los llantos de la que una vez había sido su mejor amiga le llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón desgarrándolo y haciéndole comprender lo que era realmente importante para ella; no Sasuke sino Sakura y sus amigos.

—Amigos —sí, ellos eran por quienes se había convertido en ninja. Era por aquellos que amaba que había seguido aquel camino, sólo para protegerlos.

Se giró en la cama una vez más para volver a quedar frente al reloj colocado en la mesita de noche; las 10. Sí, a veces perdía la noción del tiempo pero no podía evitar recordar aquellos momentos con sus amigos que la habían hecho tan feliz como tampoco podía evitar preguntarse que sería de ella y de la vida que había elegido. Por que todos sabemos e Ino no era la excepción que, aunque no lo queramos, el mundo no se detiene por nosotros y la vida continúa de una forma u otra.

Hasta el momento no lo había notado pero su soñoliento rostro se había tornado ahora en una leve mueca de tristeza.

—¡No! —se dijo incorporándose y apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo para poder finalmente salir de la cama—. No debo estar triste… no hoy —forzó una sonrisa frente al espejo hasta que ésta se volvió sincera—. Hoy veré a Chouji y a Shikamaru. Hoy es nuestro día como el antiguo equipo 10, no lo arruinaré con mis propias preocupaciones egoístas.

E intentando obviar los angustiosos pensamientos que minutos atrás la habían consumido comenzó a vestirse y prepararse para la llegada de sus amigos. No quería hacerlos esperar.

Shikamaru contempló despreocupado la habitación, junto a él se encontraba su amigo de la infancia, ambos impacientes por la aparición de su amiga.

—¡Chouji! —exclamó algo fastidiado mas no con el muchacho a su lado sino con cierta muchacha rubia que aún no aparecía. Hacía ya quince minutos desde que habían llegado y ahora se encontraban en el vestíbulo de la casa de ella, esperándola—. ¿Por qué le dijiste que vendríamos a buscarla? Sabes como tarda en arreglarse… —le sonrió a su amigo, aquello era una verdad indiscutible pero él tenía fe en que ella no se demoraría demasiado— Lo sé, espero que no tarde demasiado.

Miró de reojo a su amigo, sabía que Chouji extrañaba sus reuniones pues él mismo lo hacía. Suspiró cansino llevando sus manos a la cabeza en señal de exasperación— ¡Qué mujer problemática!. —ignorando la risa de su amigo frente a la frecuente calificación de él hacia Ino volvió la vista hacia las escaleras como esperando que con la mirada fuera capaz de hacerla aparece.

—¡Tengo hambre! —bramó algo impaciente mientras rodeaba con los brazos su estómago intentando contener los gruñidos que su vientre emitía exigiendo comida ¿Por qué demonios se estaba demorando tanto?

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír, nada había cambiado —¿Ves?. Te dije que esperarla era problemático, ahora tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que Ino esté lista.

—Oh… —dijo bajando la mirada decepcionado— No creo que pueda esperar tanto.

Se acercó más a su amigo y suavemente palmeó el hombro de Chouji intentando animarlo— Lo sé —la expresión de decepción en el robusto muchacho se acrecentó aún más y Shikamaru sintió no tener otra opción más que confortarlo—. No te preocupes, no creo que demore mucho más.

—Eso espero —murmuró por lo bajo, su estómago aún demandante protestaba por la falta de comida.

Pero otros quince minutos habían acontecido y la rubia aún no daba señales de aparecer, mucho menos pronto, y aquello empezaba a impacientar a ambos. Shikamaru apoyó su espalda contra la pared y volvió a dirigir su mirada aburrida hacia su amigo que parecía estar a punto de enloquecer si no comía pronto.

—Qué problemático.

—¿Qué demonios puedes estar haciendo para demorar tanto? Shikamaru ve a buscarla.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Mira si se está cambiando o algo, no puedo entrar así porque sí en su cuarto.

—¡Oh! Pero quiero comer.

El moreno simplemente negó con la cabeza y continuó observando distraído al vacío mientras Chouji murmuraba algo inentendible por lo bajo, por el tono en su voz Shikamaru podía ver que su amigo estaba molesto, después de todo nadie, sin excepción, dejaba a Chouji sin almuerzo.

Y ahora otros quince minutos se habían ido sin la presencia de la rubia, haciendo ya 45 largos y aburridos minutos de espera.

—Qué aburrido —exclamó el Nara en un largo y tendido bostezo.

—Tengo hambre —repetía incansable, entonces algo en la esquina del vestíbulo, junto a la puerta, llamó su atención.

—¿Qué haces? —observaba como su amigo se desplazaba del lugar en el que ambos se encontraban hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación.

—Shikamaru, seguro que Ino tiene algo de comer aquí —dijo señalando el bolso ahora en sus manos.

—No Chouji.

Pero el muchacho no lo oía, simplemente contemplaba las cosas de su amiga como si hubiera encontrado alguna especie de tesoro invaluable.

—Nos matará —exclamó completamente rendido, sabía que Ino se enfadaría con ellos por revisar su bolso pero a decir verdad se sentía muy perezoso como para intentar detenerlo. Además sabía que no había forma de hacerlo, cuando se trataba de comida Chouji simplemente dejaba de responder.

Y sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que su robusto amigo hacía volvió a recostarse sobre la pared considerando todo aquello una pérdida de tiempo y contemplando la posibilidad de estar en aquel momento observando las nubes en vez de estar esperando a Ino. Entonces la voz de su amigo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, giró su rostro para observar a su amigo, el muchacho se encontraba de espaldas a él con el bolso aún en manos.

—¿Crees que Ino esté enferma?

—¿Qué? —preguntó entre sorprendido y confundido—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por esto.

El moreno contempló por una décima de segundos lo que su amigo sostenía en la mano derecha, era un blister en el cual se observaban diminutas pastillas de color blanco, a excepción de cuatro que eran de un color diferente. Había 28 en total.

Estiró el brazo y se las arrebató para observarlas detenidamente unos segundos más. Negó con la cabeza, a veces su amigo podía ser demasiado inocente dado que aquello evidentemente eran pastillas anticonceptivas.

—No. No te preocupes por esto —agregó entregándoselas de regreso a Chouji quien al momento las volvió a guardar en el bolso aún entre sus manos—. Mejor no le digamos nada o sabrá que estuviste hurgando entre sus cosas y definitivamente nos matará.

—Tienes razón —volvió a dejar las cosas de la muchacha en el rincón donde las había encontrado y volviéndose hacia su amigo suspiró—. Aún así tengo hambre.

Pero al no oír respuesta alguna por parte de su amigo se giró a verlo, Shikamaru parecía más distraído de lo normal pues al parecer no había notado que le estaba hablando y mucho menos mirándolo.

—¿Sucede algo?.

El muchacho aún seguía ensimismado, recostado perezosamente sobre la pared, con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Chouji empezaba a impacientarse.

—¿Shikamaru?.

Pero entonces la conversación, o más bien monólogo por parte de Akimichi, se vio interrumpida por la aparición de una muchacha rubia. Vestía sus ropas usuales y en su rostro portaba una gran y amplia sonrisa.

—¡Hola! —exclamó alegre haciendo ondear su larga cabellera rubia, ahora recogida en una cola—. Perdonen la demora.

—¿Demora? Ino hace 45 minutos que te estamos esperando. Tengo hambre ¿Sabes?—volvió a repetir.

—Lo siento ­—volvió a disculparse con sus amigos, realmente estaba muy feliz de verlos y nada ni nadie podría borrar aquella sonrisa.

Y dando un paso hacia delante rodeó a cada uno con un brazo uniéndolos en un afectuoso abrazo. Ambos, tanto Chouji como Shikamaru se sorprendieron.

—¿Por qué nos abrazaste? —cuestionó Chouji.

—Por nada ¿Qué? ¿Acaso necesito una razón para hacerlo?

Chouji sonrió al recordar la charla que había tenido con su amiga la última semana ya que, a diferencia de Shikamaru, ellos dos si tenían algo más de tiempo para compartir juntos.

—Shikamaru ¿Por qué me miras así? —pero el muchacho parecía hacer caso omiso a los llamamientos de sus amigos.

Por momentos solía confundirse y pensar que todo seguía igual, que todo acontecía como siempre lo había sido. Como si Asuma nunca hubiera muerto y ellos aún seguían en sus tempranos 12 años disfrutando de la inocencia y libertad que aquella edad precoz les ofrecía. Pero ahora sentía que los años le estaban pasando por encima sin siquiera él advertirlo y había sido justamente el descubrimiento de minutos atrás el que se había encargado de mostrarle la realidad tal y como era; irreversible e irremediable.

Y tenía que admitirlo.

No, definitivamente ya no eran más niños y aquel cambio Shikamaru acababa de comprobarlo con Ino. Ahora la niña fastidiosa, ruidosa, egoísta y mandona que una vez había sido parecía haberse desvanecido con el tiempo. Obviamente aún conservaba esas características con que el Nara la identificaba pero el paso de los años la habían moldeado de forma distinta y ahora ella ya no era más una pequeña niña sino una bien formada mujer.

Pero le parecía difícil hacerlo ya que ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a su amiga como una mujer, con todo lo que ello implicaba. Y es que le parecía inconcebible pensarla e imaginarla como objeto de deseo de alguien (no porque ella fuera fea porque definitivamente no lo era) sino porque aún no parecía poder sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la pequeña Ino con la que alguna vez había compartido su infancia.

Pero las pastillas anticonceptivas lo forzaban a tener que borrar aquel perfil inocente que Shikamaru aún conservaba de su amiga. Lo único que podía preguntarse ahora era ¿Con quien?

—¿Shikamaru?.

—Lo siento ¿Dijiste algo?.

—¡Mira que eres distraído te hablaba! —le espetó furiosa al sentirse completamente ignorada, después de todo Ino odiaba no ser el centro de atención de alguien y sus amigos lo sabían perfectamente por lo que la llevaba a pensar que el Nara lo estaba haciendo a propósito—. ¡Deja de soñar despierto y respóndeme cuando te hablo!. ­—El moreno la observaba agobiado cubriendo sus oídos con las manos para evitar oír los chillidos histéricos de su amiga.

—¡Qué problemático! —bufó mientras continuaba intentando hacer caso omiso a los reproches sin sentido de la rubia. Quizá, después de todo las cosas no habían cambiado tanto.


	2. ¿Quién comprende el amor?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen. **

2/15

¡Hola todos! Acá estoy de nuevo actualizando esta nueva historia, como prometí que iba hacer. En fin, quería agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews. Realmente me puso muy contenta leer que la historia les interesa. Así que gracias por hacerme saber su opinión. También quería agradecerle a todos los lectores, ya que toman parte de su tiempo sólo para leer mi fic y eso no es poca cosa. Todo lo contrario. Por eso gracias y ya no los entrentengo más, espero que lo disfruten. ¡Ah! y también gracias a quienes me corrigieron lo de los dialogos, sin ustedes seguramente no me hubiese dado cuenta. Gracias. Nos vemos

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

II

"¿Quién comprende el amor?"

Ahora los tres integrantes del antiguo equipo 10 se encontraban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, Ino charlaba alegre con Chouji sobre la última misión que la chica había tenido mientras que Shikamaru caminaba en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos, contemplando las nubes. Simplemente adoraba observarlas, tan bonitas, tan libres, tan despreocupadas y ajenas a todo lo que acontecía en el mundo. A veces deseaba ser como ellas.

Volvió a mirar de reojo a sus amigos que caminaban junto a él, entonces Ino se percató de que los estaba observando.

—¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? —Chouji también se giró para observar al moreno.

—Nada —pero ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba que Ino estuviera saliendo con alguien.

—¿Seguro? —volvió a insistir la rubia.

Simplemente movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de afirmación y siguió desplazándose junto a ambos. Arrastrando los pies cansinamente, la postura de su cuerpo lo hacía ver más perezoso que de costumbre.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué les parece si antes de ir a comer pasamos por la casa de Kurenai para saludarla y de paso vemos al pequeño Asuma?.

—Tengo hambre —exclamó, fastidiado de esperar, mientras aún intentaba contener los ruidos provenientes de su vientre.

—Chouji no seas gor… —pero se detuvo al ver la mirada que Shikamaru le dirigía, sabía que no debía llamar a su amigo así—. Será solo un momento.

—Bien ¡Pero luego iremos directo a comer y pediré un poco de todo lo que haya en el menú!.

Ino negó con la cabeza y el Nara simplemente sonrió. Había cosas que simplemente nunca cambiarían.

Continuaron caminando por las bulliciosas calles de la aldea hacia la casa de Kurenai, hacía demasiado que no la visitaban y sentían que debían ver como se encontraban tanto ella como el bebé.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar y una vez frente al umbral de la casa golpearon la puerta con sutileza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se oyera pero no tanto como para despertar al bebé en caso de que éste estuviera dormido. Pero entonces un llanto resonó desde el interior haciéndoles saber que el pequeño no descansaba.

Escucharon un ruido, la puerta rechinó al abrirse y tras ella apareció una mujer de largos cabellos negros e intensos ojos rojos cargando un bebé en sus brazos.

—¡Hola! —exclamó alegre ante la sorpresiva visita de los tres—. No esperaba verlos por aquí, pasen.

Haciendo caso a la invitación de ella ingresaron al hogar y una vez todos adentro Kurenai cerró la puerta. Con un suave gesto de la mano la mujer les indicó que la siguieran.

Los tres caminaban despreocupados contemplando el lugar que conocían tan bien siguiendo a la mujer que los guiaba ahora hacia la cocina.

—Estaba intentando darle de comer —se excusó, una ligera sensación de vergüenza reflejada en su rostro, al ver la mirada que los jóvenes dirigían a la prácticamente devastada cocina. Algunos objetos volteados y comida esparcida por todas partes, incluidas las paredes y el techo— pero ya saben como se pone ¡Asuma! —gritó enfadada, el niño ahora le jalaba divertido el cabello a su madre.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —se ofreció la rubia, Kurenai desesperada le entregó al bebé y se dispuso a empezar a limpiar el desorden que su hijo había hecho.

—¿Por qué él puede comer y yo no?. ¡Oye niño no juegues con la comida! —le espetó molesto, haciendo al pequeño llorar en los brazos de la chica.

—¡Chouji!. ¿Viste lo que hiciste?. Es un bebé, él no sabe que no debe arrojar la comida.

—Dámelo —habló sorpresivamente Shikamaru con su habitual tono despreocupado, la rubia lo observó con desconfianza por unos segundos pero cansada ya de oírlo llorar y retorcerse en sus brazos se lo entregó.

—¡Shikau! ­—balbuceó el bebé alegre al sentirse cargado por el moreno, Ino simplemente rió conmovida por la ternura de la escena.

—¿De que te ríes? —preguntó confundido pues no entendía la gracia en el asunto, el pequeño ahora había dejado de llorar completamente y jugaba alegre en los brazos del chico. Algo alejada Kurenai observaba la escena con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, los alumnos de Asuma habían sido realmente una bendición para ella. Siempre junto a ella, ayudándola en todo lo que necesitaba.

—De ti Shikau —respondió entre risas imitando la voz del bebé al decir su nombre mal pronunciado. Chouji junto a ella también reía divertido.

—Problemática.

—Papá Shikamaru —agregó en tono de burla la muchacha—. No sabía que tuvieras habilidades con los niños —admitió sonriente pero aún con un dejo de ironía en la voz. Verlo así de avergonzado le recordaba a aquella vez cuando Shikamaru se había convertido en chunin.

—No te rías —le respondió entre dientes, sus mejillas levemente rosadas y su mirada desviada hacia otro lado.

—¡Shikau! ¡Shikau! —volvió a repetir el bebé entre chillidos de felicidad haciendo que tanto Ino como Chouji y Kurenai rieran con más fuerzas.

—Niño problemático —bufó fastidiado y aún sutilmente sonrojado—. Tú no ayudas mucho ¿Sabes? —dijo dirigiéndose al bebé con el dedo alzado pero al instante que se lo acercó el pequeño lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manitos y empezó a jalarlo.

El parecido con su sensei era sorprendente. Para ser más precisos el pequeño era la viva imagen de su padre, a excepción de la barba y el cigarrillo, por supuesto, y del pequeño hecho de que el color de sus ojos no eran marrones como los de Asuma sino del color de los de Kurenai. Y al verlo Shikamaru no podía evitar sentir un dejo de nostalgia al recordarlo, pero luego aquella mueca de tristeza se mudaba en una discreta sonrisa al ver al bebé jugar con él. Sí, los niños eran problemáticos pero a pesar de eso Shikamaru había planificado su vida desde que era niño y en sus planes incluía el casarse y tener dos hijos (la primera sería una niña y el segundo un hijo).

—¡Papá Shikamaru!. Tengo hambre —exclamó Chouji entre risas. Ino se retorcía a carcajadas detrás de él.

—Deja de llamarme así —le espetó mientras dejaba escapar un ligero suspiro.

—No se porque te molesta tanto. A las mujeres les parece lindo que un hombre sea bueno con los niños —admitió con simpleza la rubia.

—¡Tsk! Las mujeres son tan problemáticas como los niños.

—Eres imposible.

—Y tú problemática.

Una vez que Asuma hubo comido (gracias a Shikamaru) los tres se despidieron alegres de la mujer, que ahora cargaba en brazos al pequeño dormido, y continuaron su camino hacia Barbacoa Q.

—Shikau —lo llamó la rubia en un tono meloso y burlón.

—¿Qué quieres Ino?. Te dije que dejaras de decirme así.

La rubia rió por lo bajo y aclarando su garganta volvió a llamarlo, esta vez en un tono normal y algo más serio.

—Me preguntaba… ¿Crees que Kurenai sea feliz?. Digo no debe ser fácil sin Asuma.

—Mmm… ¿Tú eres feliz? —Chouji lo miró confundido ante la extraña pregunta del moreno hacia su amiga.

—Supongo…

—Tú también perdiste a Asuma —la chica acababa de comprender el punto que su amigo quería aclarar pero aún así había objeciones con respecto al asunto.

—Pero es distinto, me refiero a que Kurenai lo amaba.

—No veo la diferencia, también era una persona importante para nosotros.

—¡Eso es porque no entiendes el amor! —respondió la chica alzando la voz.

Shikamaru simplemente la observó con la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda y notorio gesto de confusión mientras que Ino le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa sincera lo cual hacía que se enredara aún más en el asunto.

—¿Y tú si?.

—No lo sé —le respondió con honestidad encogiéndose de hombros, antes pensaba que amor era lo que solía sentir por Sasuke pero ahora no estaba tan segura pues Ino no había reaccionado ante su partida como Sakura y eso demostraba que la pelirrosa realmente lo amaba y que lo de ella no había sido más que un simple y superficial capricho infantil— ¿Tú Chouji?.

—Quien sabe —respondió el muchacho alternando la mirada entre ella y Shikamaru—. ¡Miren llegamos! ¡Comida! —gritó señalando el gran letrero en el que se leía "Barbacoa Q"y sin detenerse a preguntarle a sus amigos ingresó al local corriendo dejando a ambos perplejos en medio de la calle.

Por un segundo Shikamaru permaneció inmóvil analizando la respuesta que su amiga le había dado, no parecía propio de ella dudar en lo que respectaba a la temática del amor. Ino siempre decía saber todo en ese campo pero ahora la muchacha parecía no estar segura de lo que pensaba sobre aquel enigmático sentimiento. O tal vez no era de aquello de lo que dudaba sino de lo que sentía, lo que sentía por ese alguien con quien compartía su cuerpo.

No lo entendía, no parecía muy propio de ella. En fin, era un hecho para él que jamás descifraría a las mujeres y por tanto las encontraría sumamente problemáticas, quizá, por el resto de su vida.

—Este Chouji no cambia nunca —comentó la rubia feliz mientras con el dedo señalaba la entrada del local que tantos recuerdos le traía. Tantos encuentros con Asuma después de los entrenamientos y tantos martes acontecidos desde hacía un poco más de dos años.

—¿Ino?

—¿Qué sucede?

Pero sus labios cesaron de moverse conteniéndose de preguntarle aquello que lo tenía confundido. A pesar de que eran amigos y se conocían desde hacía años no le parecía adecuado preguntarle algo tan indiscreto, después de todo era un tema personal de la muchacha y sería ella quien decidiera si contárselo o no. Además no resultaba asunto suyo con quien Ino se acostaba o dejaba de acostarse.

­—Nada.

—Está bien. Ven vamos —agregó dando unos pasos hacia la entrada del lugar—. O Chouji nos matará.

Shikamaru simplemente afirmó con un suave gesto de la cabeza y volviendo a colocar las manos dentro de sus bolsillos comenzó a seguirla perezosamente hacia el interior del local donde comerían, aunque a decir verdad no tenía mucho apetito.

­


	3. El fantasma de un pasado sin futuro

**Disclaimer: Los eprsonajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

3/15

¡Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo subiéndo el tercer capítulo de este, mi nuevo fic. Quería agradecerles profundamente a todos por los reviews que me dejaron, la verdad es que me ayuda muchísimo saber su opinión sobre la historia. Me animan mucho. Gracias. Y también gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer. ¡Mil gracias a todos! Y por favor sigan haciendome saber que piensan, porque para mi es importante. ¡Saluditos!

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

III

"El fantasma de un pasado sin futuro"

Dejó escapar un gentil suspiro al aire mientras con su celestina mirada contemplaba nostálgica la pequeña fotografía junto a ella; en la imagen se podían ver cuatro personas, sus rostros brillaban en una genuina sonrisa: Detrás de ellos se podía visualizar el rostro alegre de Asuma con su infaltable cigarrillo en la boca, al frente en el extremo izquierdo Chouji, en medio sonriente al igual que su sensei Shikamaru y a la derecha del Nara ella, Ino ¡Dios como extrañaba los viejos tiempo! Pasar todos los días con ellos, entrenando, haciendo misiones o simplemente comiendo en Barbacoa Q. Si, tenía que admitirlo que al principio no había estado muy conforme con el equipo que le habían asignado pero con el tiempo llegó a conocerlos y a descubrir en ellos verdaderos amigos. Ahora no quería dejarlos ir y por eso era que Ino atesoraba cada día que pasaban juntos, cada momento, hora, minuto y segundo en compañía de los dos muchachos.

Dejó reposar su rostro en la palma de sus manos, apoyando los codos en el frío mostrador mientras que observaba aburrida el lugar, como siempre tan alegre y colorido. Las distintas flores proporcionaban una viste realmente muy bonita y el aroma que se desprendía de los distintos brotes llenaba el ambiente de una agradable sensación de frescura y tranquilidad. El día había transcurrido lento y sin mucho que hacer, no habían ingresado muchos clientes por lo que la rubia no había tenido demasiado trabajo más que darle agua a las plantas y acomodar algún que otro ramo. Pero entonces algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, el tintineo de la campana de entrada le informaba que alguien había ingresado a la tienda. Ino se volteó saludando cordialmente a la persona en cuestión pero cuando vio de quien se trataba se sorprendió.

—¿Sakura?

—¡Oh Hola Ino! —saludó sin prestar demasiada atención a la rubia, su mirada se concentraba entre las tantas flores en busca de la deseada.

—¿Qué buscas?

La pelirrosa le sonrió alegre mientras que con la otra mano seguía buscando entre flores, hojas y ramas aquello que tanto quería.

—Un narciso.

Y ante la respuesta de su amiga no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella flor le evocaba antiguos recuerdos, momentos donde ellas no eran amigas sino rivales; por el mismo chico, Sasuke. Que tonta había sido, pero por su lado Sakura tampoco había cedido y es que a veces ambas podían ser demasiado tercas.

—Un narciso… —repitió las palabras de la chica.

—Eso dije —respondió mirándola extrañada pero cuando notó la mirada soñadora de su amiga comprendió que era aquello que Ino estaba recordando y con cariño le sonrío serenamente. Había extrañado demasiado su amistad.

—¿Y para qué quieres un narciso frente de marquesina?.

—¡No me digas frente de marquesina, cerda! —pero la mirada de enfado de la chica desapareció al instante transformando sus delicadas facciones en una amplia sonrisa, Ino pudo ver la dicha detrás de ese gesto. No sabía que era pero estaba segura de que su amiga estaba muy feliz y por tanto no podía sino alegrarse por ella. Hacía demasiado que la pelirrosa no se mostraba así—. ¿Sabes qué Ino? —la voz le temblaba de tanta alegría contenida—. ¡Sasuke regresó!

—¿Sasuke?.

En ese momento sintió el tiempo detenerse, como si el mundo dejase de girar ante la simple y sutil mención del nombre del Uchiha. No supo reaccionar, no supo que sintió en ese instante, procesar la información de semejante noticia no le resultaba fácil y menos ahora que acababa de recuperar a su amiga. Pero aunque ella se había dicho todos los días que Sasuke no había sido más que un capricho infantil ahora no podía evitar sentirse confundida y completamente anonadada.

—Sí, regresó hace dos días. Cuando llegó estaba muy herido pero Tsunade dijo que estará bien y que en un par de días podrá salir del hospital ¿No crees que es maravilloso? —expresó aún más feliz que antes pero la rubia no parecía hacerle demasiado caso a las palabras de su amiga—. ¿Ino que sucede?

—No, nada.

—Está bien ¡Oh mira aquí está! —dijo tomando entre sus dedos la delicada flor intentando de no quebrarla ni dañarla—. Me llevo esta.

—Bien —tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que hacerlo pues no podía quedarse con aquella duda en su pecho ya que sabía que si la dejaba ser ésta crecería en su interior hasta carcomerla por completo.

Ambas caminaron hasta el mostrador, la Yamanaka lo rodeó colocándose detrás y Sakura frente a ella.

La pelirrosa observaba distraída algo junto al mostrador, al parecer era una vieja fotografía que Ino conservaba de lo que solía ser el equipo 10. Luego volvió a mirar a la rubia quien con cuidado envolvía el narciso en un brillante papel decorativo y otra vez sus ojos fueron a parar a la fotografía pero ésta vez al parecer en un punto en particular.

—Hoy vi a Shikamaru —comentó despreocupada.

—Oh ¿Dónde?

—En la entrada de la aldea, me dijo que se iba a una misión —la rubia levantó la mirada preocupada.

—¿Chouji iba con él?.

—Si —la expresión de intranquilidad de la chica se incrementó—. No te preocupes Ino, estarán bien. Ambos son fuertes y buenos shinobi.

—Tienes razón —y aunque el punto de Sakura fuera válido ella bien sabía que por más que lo quisiera no podría dejar de preguntarse como estarían—. Frentona ¿Te molesta si te acompaño al hospital?

—¿Y la tienda?

—No hay problema, pondré el letrero de cerrado. Después de todo hoy no entró mucha gente a comprar flores.

—Está bien, puedes venir —y aunque muy dentro de ella supiera el porque su amiga quería acompañarla, no le importó. Tal vez Ino estuviera confundida pero Sakura no lo estaba, ni con respecto a lo que ella sentía ni con respecto a lo que su amiga sentía; por ella y por Sasuke.

Ino colgó su delantal en un pequeño gancho junto a ella y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Sakura, giró el cartel de entrada de "abierto" a "cerrado" y sin más nada que decir ambas salieron del lugar.

El camino al hospital fue silencioso y tranquilo, ninguna de las dos parecía reparar en que caminaba junto a alguien más sino que estaban sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Qué pasaría cuando viera a Sasuke? No entendía porque ahora dudaba pero sabía por encima de todo que no quería volver a perder la amistad de Sakura. Sus pies de detuvieron cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada del lugar.

—Llegamos —susurró la pelirrosa mirando de reojo a Ino, ésta sólo se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

Ambas ingresaron mientras la muchacha sentía su corazón palpitar violento contra su pecho, temía volver a sentir algo por él, no quería porque aquello significaría volver a perder a su amiga pero sabía que en cuestiones del amor no se podía elegir.

Siguieron caminando lentamente por los amplios corredores del hospital, amplias paredes blancas estructuraban el edificio y un silencio sepulcral dominaba en todo el ambiente. Pero ignorando sus impetuosas palpitaciones siguió con lentitud los pasos de Sakura hasta donde, supuso, sería la habitación de Sasuke.

"107" Se leía en la puerta del cuarto, seguramente detrás de aquel umbral se encontraba el moreno.

—Sakura… —quiso detenerse pero se arrepintió, no podía acobardarse, no ahora, había llegado tan lejos y ahora simplemente no podía quedarse con la duda. Tenía que saberlo. Esperaba equivocarse —. Nada. Ven vamos.

La puerta crujió al abrirse y la luz ingresó al cuarto prácticamente en penumbras, junto a la ventana que permanecía cerrada se encontraba una cama de sábanas blancas y sobre ella el cuerpo inmóvil de un joven. Lo observó detenidamente como pudo a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar. Sus negros cabellos alborotados, sus facciones relajadas pero aún así formando una leve mueca de dolor, sus ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado mientras en su boca una máscara lo ayudaba a respirar. Definitivamente era Sasuke, como siempre había sido, tal y como ella lo recordaba.

Se acercó cautelosa al borde del lecho, por un momento parecía haber olvidado que Sakura se encontraba allí con ella pues se acercó aún más al chico sentándose junto a él y por un breve instante contempló el vapor que se pegaba al cristal de la máscara por cada suspiro de Sasuke.

Sus ojos viajaban por su rostro delineando cada línea, cada contorno. Acercó su mano a la mejilla de él, Sakura simplemente la observa en silencio mientras la rubia lo acariciaba con sutileza.

Ino suspiró, aliviada.

—Nada.

—Ya sabía que no sentías nada por Sasuke Ino, desde hace demasiado que lo sé.

—¿Pero como?

—Pues —le sonrió a la confundida muchacha—. No lo sé, solo me alegra que podamos seguir siendo amigas ¿Crees que podrías devolverme el listón que me regalaste cuando éramos niñas?

La rubia se sintió aliviada y la felicidad la invadió de un segundo a otro forzándola a soltar alguna que otra pequeña lágrima de felicidad. Sakura también se sentía muy feliz.

—¡No te pongas sentimental cerda! —las risas hacían más agradable el ambiente en aquel sombrío lugar.

—Cállate frente de marquesina.

—En fin, me devolverás el listón —por un momento sintió como si fuera una niña otra vez y nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Como si Ino y ella jamás se hubiesen peleado, como si Sasuke jamás se hubiera marchado.

—Siempre fue tuyo. Nunca tuve intenciones de terminar nuestra amistad —ante el comentario Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse triste y a la vez culpable por haber sido quien infantilmente decidió romper aquellos lazos que la unían a la rubia—. Cuando te vuelva a ver te lo devolveré.

—Gracias Ino —una sensación de alivio le invadió el pecho, de pronto la cálida sensación había barrido con aquellos sentimientos angustiosos de soledad. Se volteó a ver a Sasuke quien aún parecía completamente dormido, debía ser horrible el dolor que el chico debía sentir pero Sakura no lo abandonaría—. Por todo.

—De nada —y sin decir más ni voltearse a verla salió de la habitación agitando la mano a su paso en señal de despedida. Estaba muy feliz, y sabía que nunca más se permitiría volver a perder a ningún amigo. Aquella era una promesa que defendería con su vida.


	4. Cuida mi cuerpo

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto.**

4/15

¡Hola a todos! Como verán acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Quería agradecerles a todos por los reviews, me encanta saber que les interesa y me ayuda muchisimo saber su opinión sobre la historia, gracias a varias personas que se molestaron en firma ya pude corregir algunas cosas que seguramente yo jamás me habría dado cuenta. Por eso les digo y les pido que me digan que les parece, se acepta cualquier tipo decrítica porque obvio nadie es perfecto. También miles de gracias a los que se molestan en leer mi humilde historia. En fin, espero que les guste. Nos estamos viendo.

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

IV

"Cuida mi cuerpo"

La euforia había vuelo a adueñarse de ella y es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, estos últimos dos días habían sido realmente abrumadores para ella pero aún así siempre intentaba enfrentarse a todo con una sonrisa, forzada o genuina. Hoy su sonrisa era honesta, hoy volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Extrañamente aquel no era el día en que habitualmente solían reunirse pero debido a la misión que habían tenido que llevar a cabo sus dos compañeros el día anterior, habían decidido postergar el encuentro un día más. Pero ahora que lo pensaba no podía comprender el porque ellos habían sugerido cancelar en encuentro. Quizá se debía al cansancio que ambos debían estar experimentando, después de todo la misión a la que habían sido enviados era de rango A, pero aún así Ino no podía concebir la posibilidad de no entrenar juntos ¿Acaso Chouji y Shikamaru no la extrañaban tanto como ella a ellos? ¿Acaso no esperaban ansiosos, como Ino, cada martes y jueves para volver a verse? Seguramente sí, cada día la rubia intentaba convencerse de que, a pesar que el tiempo había pasado para los tres, nada había cambiado entre ellos. De que a pesar de que cada uno vivía su vida, más alejados que antes, nunca dejarían de existir esos lazos de amistad que tanto los unían. Y aunque quisiera convencerse de ello, la posibilidad de que aquello no fuera como ella lo idealizaba le rompía el corazón cada noche. Sí, dolía y mucho.

Se contempló unos segundos en el espejo, una última mirada a su imagen reflejada, aquella que ya no reflejaba una niña soñadora e inocente sino aquella que ahora reflejaba una mujer, una frágil alma que había saboreado la agria cruel realidad del mundo y ya nunca volvería a ser la misma. La muerte de Asuma la había cambiado, sí, pero aún así Ino sonreía como siempre. Después de todo no tenía sentido empañar los preciosos momentos con sus amigos con sus preocupaciones egoístas y sin sentido. En ese sentido, ella era infantil. La misma de siempre. Inmutable, imperturbable e irrepetible.

—¡Mamá, me voy! —gritó mientras apresurada revolvía los cajones de su armario en busca de sus cosas para ir a entrenar. Finalmente las encontró.

Recogió rápidamente su larga cabellera dorada en una cola alta, como habitual, dejando caer su lacio flequillo sobre su medio rostro, cubriendo una de sus celestinas orbes tras la espesa cortina de rubios mechones. Finalmente tomó el protector de Konoha y atándolo a su cintura bajó corriendo las escaleras apresurada por llegar al punto de encuentro. Otra vez se le había hecho tarde y si sus amigos llegaban antes que ella al bosque se enfadarían. Después de todo ella había sido la que había insistido fervientemente en entrenar.

Salió apresurada de su casa y cerrando la puerta tras ella comenzó a correr por las bulliciosas calles de Konoha hacia su destino fijado, pero le quedaba poco tiempo y si quería llegar temprano debería apresurase.

—¡Llegué! —gritó entre jadeos, sus pulmones clamaban desesperados por aire mientras que su mirada azulina recorría el lugar en busca de Chouji y Shikamaru. Ninguno había llegado.

Bufó molesta y dejando caer las cosas junto a ella se sentó en la hierba contemplando el amplio firmamento. Tenía que admitirlo, el día era realmente hermoso, típico clima primaveral; cielo despejado, a excepción de alguna que otra nube furtiva que vagaba despreocupada por el firmamento, sol radiante, y aún así el calor no abrasaba, y la presencia de una suave brisa que la acariciaba con el más sutil roce con su piel. En otras palabras, el día perfecto. Al menos para Ino. Entonces miró el reloj despreocupada y recordó de pronto que había algo que debía hacer.

Miró a sus alrededores, nadie. Entonces descuidada de que nadie la observaba se estiró y revolviendo de entre sus cosas sacó un pequeño blister y una botella de agua.

—Será mejor que la tome antes de que me olvide —y sin decir más sobre el asunto colocó la diminuta pastilla en su boca y ayudándose de un gran sorbo de agua la ingirió por completo. Entonces sintió un ruido detrás de ella y de un salto se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Respiró hondo—. ¡Shikamaru no hagas eso! ¡Me asustaste! —¿Me habrá visto? Era todo lo que se podía preguntar, a decir verdad no era nada del otro mundo pero aún así el pudor de la situación la cohibía.

La escudriñó con su inexpresiva mirada, sus párpados cansinos dándole su habitual apariencia perezosa. Ino simplemente le sostuvo la mirada intentando descifrar detrás de aquellos ojos chocolate si, efectivamente, Shikamaru la había visto o no. Nada, su expresión era un completo enigma. Él solo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te asuste? Si sólo llegué Ino.

—¡Es que estaba distraída! —otra vez el silencio se hizo presente y la muchacha seguía sin poder descifrar que era lo que pensaba su amigo. Quizá debiera preguntárselo—. ¿Qué piensas?

El muchacho la observó por un breve instante e inmediatamente levantó la vista al cielo. Contemplando las nubes, aquello siempre le traía paz, era su escape privado.

—Que es un buen día para observar las nubes.

—¿Las nubes? —preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada sospechosa— ¡Ay Shikamaru! En verdad eres un vago. Si dejaras de mirar las nubes y te pusieras serio seguramente serías ya uno de los mejores ninja de Konoha. Además ¿Qué es tan interesante de las nubes? Sólo están ahí y flotan, nada más —la miró de reojo y suspiró cansinamente, así era Ino, siempre dando órdenes y suponiendo lo mejor para los demás. Demasiado intensa, demasiado opuesta a él y a su estoica filosofía de vida.

—No hay nada de problemático en ellas —podía ver la aún más confundida mirada que la rubia le dirigía en aquel momento.

—¡No lo entiendo! —dándose finalmente por vencida, simplemente era algo que nunca comprendería. Aquella obsesión del moreno por las nubes.

—No me sorprende —dijo sonriendo de lado, su expresión algo altanera y a la vez pura de intenciones ocultas.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

—¡Nada!

—¡Idiota! ¿Me estás diciendo tonta?—gritaba mientras tomaba del cuello del chaleco al muchacho y lo sacudía violentamente. Shikamaru simplemente la observaba molesto sin oponer resistencia.

Entonces un bufido se escuchó detrás de ellos e Ino inmediatamente soltó al moreno a la par que se giraba para ver de quien se trataba, aunque tenían una clara idea de quien podía ser.

—¡Chouji! —exclamó alegre la rubia, mientras su amigo intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Recién llego y ya están discutiendo.

—Ella es la problemática —apuntó el moreno mirando con recelo a su amiga.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Tranquilos ¿Vamos a entrenar o no?

Un largo y tendido bostezo se oyó resonar en aquel pequeño claro del bosque, tanto la chica como el Akimichi se voltearon a ver a Shikamaru quien estaba estirando su cuerpo.

—Yo preferiría estar durmiendo.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó molesta por la falta de entusiasmo de él.

—¿Qué? Por si no lo recuerdas yo regresé de una misión ayer.

—¿Y qué? Chouji también y no lo ves a él quejándose.

—No contigo.

Su expresión de enfado mutó rápidamente a una de tristeza ¿Entonces era verdad que sus compañeros no tenían gana de entrenar con ella? Se dejó caer lentamente en el suelo y con la mirada baja murmuró algunas palabras inentendibles. Ambos la miraban confundidos.

—¿Ino? —preguntó Shikamaru acercándose a ella, luego miró a su amigo confundido y sólo se encontró con la mirada de desaprobación de Chouji. Se encogió de hombros ¿Y ahora que había hecho mal? Bufó molesto. Simplemente no entendía a las mujeres.

—Si no quieren no entrenamos —susurró, su voz resonaba hueca. Aquello más que una sugerencia era un ruego disfrazado, esperanza oculta por que sus amigos le respondieran que aquello no era cierto.

El Nara simplemente se arrodilló junto a ella y rasando su nuca en un gesto holgazán intentó hablarle. Aún no comprendía cual había sido su error, por ende no se disculparía, pero al menos intentaría animar a su amiga.

—Ino, si queremos entrenar ¿Verdad Chouji? —la chica empezaba a levantar la mirada de entre sus rodillas, un sutil brillo de esperanza en sus profundos ojos celestes—. Estamos cansados, eso es todo.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro que sí —agregó Chouji.

—¡¡Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo!! —gritó nuevamente feliz, del susto Shikamaru retrocedió y terminó cayendo de espaldas, terminando sentado y cubriendo con cada mano sus oídos. La Ino de siempre había vuelto y ahora parecía más animada que nunca. La intensidad que tanto la caracterizaba había regresado.

Chouji poniéndose de pié se ubico frente a sus dos compañeros, no era para ellos necesario discutir la modalidad del entrenamiento pues siempre era lo mismo; Chouji vs. Shikamaru e Ino, esto se debía a que el jutsu de Chouji no requería de la ayuda de nadie mientras que el de Ino sí pues necesitaba de Shikamaru para cuidar de su cuerpo (aún en los entrenamientos).

—¡Baika no Jutsu! —e inmediatamente el cuerpo del Akimichi se infló duplicando doblemente su peso y tamaño—. ¡Tanque de carne! —rugió mientras hacía rodar su cuerpo velozmente hacia sus amigos.

—¡Shikamaru! —gritó Ino, el muchacho ya tenía en la mano los sellos necesarios formados y simplemente asintió a su amiga.

—¡Kagemane no jutsu! Técnica de imitación de sombras —al instante su sombra comenzó a estirarse intentando alcanzar a Chouji con el fin de inmovilizarlo para que Ino pudiera usar propiamente su jutsu. Pero algo lo distrajo, las palabras de la chica.

—Shikamaru, cuida mi cuerpo.

Entonces sintió sus mejillas acaloradas, sus músculos se tensaron ante la simple pronunciación de la frase ¿Por qué? Había oído aquellas palabras repetidas veces durante los últimos cinco años y sin embargo ahora, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía avergonzado. Maldijo su estúpido descubrimiento ¿Por qué había tenido que descubrir esas malditas pastillas? ¿Por qué la había tenido que ver tomándolas en el momento que llegó? Sólo le recordaban que Ino no era una niña y ahora ese hecho banal daba a las palabras de la muchacha todo un nuevo significado, al menos para Shikamaru. Es increíble como un simple disparador puede cambiar tanto las cosas, distorsionar tal inocente frase en semejante indebida interpretación. Se sintió inmoral al tener semejantes pensamientos sobre su amiga, no debía pensar así de ella ¿Qué pensaría Ino? Seguramente lo golpearía y dejaría de hablarle. Tenía que controlarse, todo aquello era un simple malentendido.

Entonces el cálido cuerpo inerte de ella cayó sobre sus brazos, y todo se complicó. Su mente se volvió un completo caos, un torbellino de sensaciones. Definitivamente aquel sería un largo entrenamiento. Quizá, muy largo.


	5. Inmenso azul

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

5/15

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 5. Quería decirles que cuando hoy me conecté y vi los reviews que me habían dejado me puse muy feliz, no saben cuanto me gusta saber que alguien se interesa en mi humilde y histora, y más aún que se toma la molestia de darme su opinión, que es muy valiosa para mí. Por eso ¡Gracias a todos! Los que leen y los que firman ¡Gracias!. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y lo disfruten. Espero su opinión. ¡Saluditos!

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

V

"Inmenso azul"

Se vio rodeado de un inmenso azul, sin tener idea de cómo había llegado allí miró a su alrededor, sin dejar de patalear, en busca de algún indicio. Nada, sólo profundo y extenso océano cobalto. Empezaba a desesperarse pero aún así no se resignaba a ahogarse. Pataleaba con ímpetu mientras que con sus brazos intentaba alcanzar la superficie pero por más que se elevara nunca llegaba. Sólo más y más agua sobre él. Decidió un radical cambio de estrategia, no tenía mucho tiempo si quería vivir por lo que a tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas. Empezó a bajar, hundirse más y más. Así llegaría a tocar fondo y podría con los pies impulsarse hacia arriba y finalmente emerger a la superficie. Pero nada, por más que nadaba hacia abajo jamás lograba tocar fondo. Y empezaba a desesperarse, flotando inmerso en aquel abismo de aguas profundas. Sin poder respirar pronto moriría, sus pulmones le exigían aire, tanto que el pecho le dolía y aún así no podía inhalar pues de todas formas moriría. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, algo de que sujetarse pero nada y mientras seguía hundiéndose más y más, sofocándose lentamente hacia una muerte segura, lenta y dolorosa. Permanecería allí hasta que su corazón se detuviera y entonces las aguas arrastrarían su cuerpo al olvido.

Pero entonces despertó, jadeando agitado (como intentando recuperar todo el aire perdido por culpa de aquel perturbador sueño).

Miró el reloj, las 4 am. Ésta era la tercera vez que se despertaba en la misma noche por culpa del aquel sueño.

—¡Que problemático! —recordó la primera vez que había soñado aquello, fue la noche de la última práctica con sus amigos. De eso hacía ya una semana.

Y ahora la luz era quien perturbaba su sueño, ya había amanecido y Shikamaru sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido por la falta de descanso. Maldijo la llegada del día, prefería seguir durmiendo pero pronto su madre llegaría enfadada gritándole que se despertara y prefería levantarse por su cuenta a tener que enfrentarla. A decir verdad él no recordaba haber dormido y si no fuera por aquellos perturbadores sueños Shikamaru podría pensar que simplemente nunca se había acostado. Pero éstos ya se habían hecho rutina, una ingrata y desagradable costumbre y por culpa de esos sueños sus ojeras creían cada día más y más.

Miró el reloj y recordó que día era; Martes. Así que sin perder tiempo se levantó y dispuso a vestirse para el encuentro con sus amigos.

—¡Shikamaru! —le saludó alegre la muchacha al verlo llegar pero él simplemente la ignoró y sólo al pasar por su lado murmuró un seco y desganado "hola".

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó extrañada la chica.

—¿Otra vez? —Shikamaru se volteó hacia aquella voz familiar, Chouji, y simplemente asintió. Entonces Ino pudo ver las negras ojeras que colgaban debajo de sus ojos. En un par de noches parecía haber envejecido radicalmente.

—¿Otra ves que? —alternaba la mirada entre sus dos amigos, confundida.

—Shikamaru ha estado teniendo pesadillas y no puede dormir.

—¿Pesadillas? —el moreno la miró con pesadumbre —¿De qué tipo?

—Recurrentes —agregó Chouji, Shikamaru seguía en silencio y bastante más despistado de lo normal.

—Oh ¿Y qué sueñas?

—Que me ahogo….

La rubia comenzaba a irritarse por el desgano de él de hablar con ella pero se contuvo de gritarle, era entendible, era obvio que no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. De todas formas su amigo no era realmente muy comunicativo.

Shikamaru miró a su alrededor, se encontraban en la entrada de Barbacoa Q, como todos los martes, aquel era el común punto de encuentro. Él simplemente quería sentarse y dejar descansar su cuerpo, sus piernas se sentían débiles y no podrían sostener su peso demasiado tiempo.

—¿Vamos a comer o que? —su tono algo fastidiado, pero una vez más Ino se contuvo de enfadarse, pues era normal que Shikamaru estuviera de mal humor por no haber descansado.

—¡Si! —gritó Chouji ansioso, por fin almorzarían, realmente tenía demasiada hambre.

—¿Me esperan? —ambos chicos se giraron hacia la rubia quien ahora se alejaba unos pasos del lugar, aparentemente con intenciones de saludar a alguien, un muchacho que pasaba.

—Shikamaru ¿Crees que esté con él? Creo que a Ino le gusta…

—¡Y yo que se! —exclamó encogiéndose de hombros.

Aún así no apartó la mirada de ambos, inspeccionando cada rasgo de él; su corto cabello azabache, sus ojos negros como pozos vacíos, su imperturbable y fría mirada. Ella sonriente, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su cuerpo sutilmente inclinado hacia él mientras que posaba su mano en su hombro cada vez que parecía decirle algo. Resultaba obvio para Shikamaru que Ino buscaba cualquier oportunidad para rozarlo pues se acercaba con cada palabra, pero sin dejar de lucir casual. Lo miraba de lado, con una enigmática sonrisa en sus ojos celestes mientras que él la observaba fijo. Y aunque el muchacho no dejaba entrever emoción alguna en su negra mirada parecía responder conforme a los gestos de Ino, pues de vez en cuando también colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica y por la postura de su cuerpo también parecía inclinado hacia ella.

Cualquiera que pasara por allí pensaría que simplemente estaban conversando casualmente pero Shikamaru sabía más, conocía demasiado a Ino y la conducta de ella no era más que provocativa para con Sai. Sabía que no cualquiera lo vería pero para el Nara no pasaba desapercibido y es que le era muy notorio a los ojos que ambos estaban envueltos en un constante juego de provocaciones.

Y al recordar las pastillas la respuesta se le hizo demasiado obvia como para ignorarla.

—¡Adiós preciosa! —saludo Sai con un suave movimiento de su mano y se marchó.

—Listo ¿Vamos? —preguntó la alegre la rubia regresando junto a sus amigos, Shikamaru la observaba fijo, tanto que sus ojos pardo parecían ser capaces de perforarla— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Por nada —entonces era cierto, era con Sai con quien Ino compartía su cuerpo.

Ino lo observó extrañado y luego se volteó hacia Chouji en busca de alguna respuesta, el muchacho simplemente se encogió de hombros. Entonces cuando se dio vuelta para volver a hablar con Shikamaru, él ya estaba ingresando al establecimiento. Se había adelantado sin siquiera consultarle a ellos.

—¡Oye tú! —le gritó furiosa a su amigo por la actitud, el moreno simplemente se giró a observarla desinteresado. Chouji a su lado se limitaba a negar con la cabeza, permaneciendo en silencio ya que sabía que no era conveniente interponerse en sus disputas.

—¿Qué? —su voz áspera.

—¡¿Por qué te vas sin nosotros?! —chillaba.

—¿Qué no tenías hambre? —su tono irónico, su expresión recelosa. Ino se enfureció aún más.

—¡¡No me importa si no dormiste!! ¡¡Y si eso te pone de malhumor!! —con cada palabra su voz se alzaba aún más, había contenido demasiado su frustración. La actitud de él era simplemente egoísta ya que ella siempre se mostraba alegre en presencia de ellos, incluso aunque en verdad no lo estuviera y por ende no podía concebir que él no hiciera lo mismo— ¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa!

—¿Y quien insinuó eso?

—Ino… —intentó frenarla Chouji pero sin resultados, la muchacha era demasiado terca como para rendirse y dejarse perder en una discusión.

—¡Nadie! Pero aún así tu actitud me molesta —aquello había sonado sencillamente demasiado infantil, y Shikamaru empezó a reír— ¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada, de nada. Vamos.

La rubia lo observó entre ofendida y confundida, a pesar de todo el enfado que había sentido momentos atrás ahora aquel sentimiento parecía irse desvaneciendo de a poco. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¡¡Si a comer!!

—¡Chouji!

—Déjalo —dijo Shikamaru a su amiga—. Si eso lo hace feliz….

—Pero no quiero que termine de nuevo en el hospital como aquella vez cuando teníamos 12 —susurró y no pudo evitar que un tinte nostálgico cubriera sus palabras.

—Eso no pasará —levantó la mirada al cielo, nubes. Deslizándose libremente por el cielo, despreocupadas. Observarlas le daba la paz que necesitaba—. Vamos.

Y sin decir más ambos siguieron a Chouji al interior del lugar, el aroma a carne ahumada los invadió apenas pusieron un pié dentro. Chouji ya se encontraba en una mesa, pidiendo.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, los tres habían conversado sobre los viejos tiempos, los recuerdos de sus días juntos. E Ino se había sentido feliz, durante toda la velada no había dejado de sonreír y es que simplemente no podía evitar sentirse dichosa, estar con sus amigos de aquella forma la hacía sentir como si tuviera 12 otra vez.

Entonces oyó un extraño sonido seguido de la risa distendida de Chouji, Shikamaru se había quedado dormido de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y eventualmente emitía algún que otro ruido gracioso, similar a un suave gruñido.

—¿Se durmió? —preguntó indignada.

—¡Jajaja!

—¿Cómo puede ser tan perezoso? Realmente no puedo creer que sea capaz de dormirse así como así en un lugar público.

—Se dormía en la academia —comentó Chouji aún sonriente.

—¡Ay! Shikamaru —su conducta era vergonzosa y desesperante y aquello a Ino la irritaba. Pensó en despertarlo pero se notaba que el chico estaba agotado así que simplemente lo observó dormir.

—¿No lo despertarás? —preguntó el Akimichi sorprendido por la conducta de su compañera, en otro momento le hubiese gritado y lo hubiese sacudido hasta despertarlo pero ahora parecía querer dejarlo dormir.

—No, está exhausto —volvió a observarlo, su rostro levemente ladeado hacia ella, sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta. Sonrió. Se veía tan tranquilo y relajado que no le parecía correcto despertarlo. Así que le permitía dormir, al menos por un rato. Susurró quejumbrosa—. Quería que fuéramos a visitar a Kurenai pero ahora no veo eso muy posible.

—¡Jajaja! No, no creo que Shikamaru despierte pronto.

—No —volvió a mirar al muchacho dormido e indignada se giró una vez más hacia Chouji—. Al menos así podrá descansar.


	6. Amistad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

¡Estoy de vuelta! Acá les traigo la continuación de la historia. Quería decirles lo feliz que me hace leer sus reviews cada vez que me conecto, la verdad es que me incentivan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Su opinion vale mucho para mí así que nada mas me queda por decirles ¡Gracias! Por firmar y hacerme saber lo que les parece la historia y el capítulo. Por favor íganlo haciendo que me ayuda muchisimo. Y también gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic. Muchas gracias. Espero que les guste... ¡Saluditos!

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

VI

"Amistad"

El fin de semana había llegado, aquellos no eran días muy felices en la aldea. Tampoco eran completamente tristes sino nostálgicos pues por aquella fecha se cumplía el aniversario de muerte del Tercer Hokage, y por ende, como habitualmente se hacía era llevada a cabo una ceremonia recordatoria. Ese día los tres habían ido a la piedra memorial a rendir sus honores no sólo a un Sarutobi, sino que también aprovechando la ocasión habían decidido llevarle flores a Asuma. Como siempre el ambiente había sido triste y el silencio había reinado durante los minutos que permanecieron frente a la antigua roca, rememorando a su sensei.

—¡Ino! —escuchó una voz femenina familiar llamarla mientras los tres se alejaban del lugar.

—Sakura.

—Cerda ¿Oíste lo de mañana?

—¿Mañana? —cuestionó la rubia. Shikamaru y Chouji oían atentos, en esos instantes también se habían reunido alrededor de ellos; Kiba, Naruto, Shino y Hinata.

—Sí, Tsunade decidió hacer una ceremonia en conmemoración, no sólo en memoria del tercer Hokage sino que también en honor a la alianza con el país del viento y más concretamente con la aldea oculta de la arena —explicó la pelirrosa.

—Entonces vendrá Temari —tarde se dio cuenta que había pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta y ahora tendría que lidiar con los estúpidos comentarios de Naruto.

—¡Ja! Yo sabía que estaban juntos —comentó satisfecho el rubio.

—¡¿Están juntos?! —preguntaron Hinata y Sakura al unísono.

—Quien lo diría, tú, un vago con alguien como ella. Una mujer fuerte y mayor —agregó Kiba mientras palmeaba al Nara en uno de los hombros en señal de aprobación. Ino y Chouji simplemente miraban de reojo a su amigo, expectantes por la respuesta.

—Mira que eres pesado Naruto, ya te dijimos que no estamos juntos —Chouji estaba seguro de que si pasaba algo con Temari, él sería el primero en enterarse por lo que la respuesta le resultaba completamente honesta. Por su parte, Ino tenía sus dudas.

—Si tú lo dices —Respondió el rubio sin creer las palabras de su amigo.

—¡Qué problemático! —simplemente le fastidiaba tener que lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones.

Continuaron caminando juntos hasta que finalmente el grupo se disolvió y sólo quedaron Ino y Sakura juntas, ambas iban en silencio hasta que la rubia finalmente rompió el silencio.

—¿Cómo está Sasuke?

Sakura meditó unos segundos la respuesta y luego se giró hacia su amiga, regalándole una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Parecía que la Sakura que una vez había sido (a sus 12 años) había vuelto a surgir, aquello contentaba a Ino. Y es que la pelirrosa había estado sumida en una profunda depresión desde la partida del Uchiha, su mirada jade se había opacado. La angustia había nublado su corazón y había días en que no dejaba de llorar. Pero ahora Sakura parecía volver a brillar.

—Bien. Ayer salió del hospital y quizá mañana pueda ir a la ceremonia. Aunque no estoy muy segura de que quiera —se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar una ligera carcajada—. Igual, no tiene opción.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No pensarás arrastrarlo a la fiesta ¿Verdad?

—¡Jajaja! No, cerda. La asistencia a la ceremonia es obligatoria.

—¡Oh!

—¿Sabes? Mañana quiero verme hermosa para que Sasuke me note.

—¡Así se habla! —la animó—. Yo también —la pelirrosa la miró sorprendida.

—¿Para quién?

Las mejillas de la Yamanaka enrojecieron violentamente y Sakura ante la reacción empezó a reír. Últimamente su amiga estaba muy enigmática con respecto a cuestiones del amor. Sabía que se sonrojaba ante la presencia de Sai pero, además de eso, no sabía nada más. Ino la mantenía completamente en la oscuridad.

—No, te equivocas. Para nadie, sólo quiero que me vean hermosa.

—¿Acaso es Sai?

—¡Frente de marquesina! Te dije que no tiene nada que ver con nadie.

—Bien, bien. No te pongas así —simplemente adoraba hacerla enfadar. Como un breve recordatorio de los viejos tiempos de rivalidad. Aún así sospechaba que Ino le ocultaba algo.

Observó a su pelirrosa amiga de reojo, tenía que admitirlo que parecía muy feliz, eufórica quizá y en sus ojos verdes se volvía a hacer presente ese destello que siempre la había caracterizado. Sí, definitivamente la muchacha estaba enamorada y eso, a Ino le daba algo de envidia.

—¿Qué sucede? —ahora Sakura la observaba fijamente a los ojos.

—Ino… —Bajó la mirada dubitativa— ¿Tú crees que Sasuke me querrá?

—Pues —A decir verdad el Uchiha siempre le había parecido un misterio. Quizá eso fue lo que le atrajo del muchacho en un primer momento. Ella no podía saber que sentía él pero si hay algo de lo que estaba segura era de que Sakura había sido una persona importante en la vida de él, junto con Naruto—. Seguro que si te pones bonita él, al menos, te mirará. Después de todo nosotras siempre queremos vernos lo más bonitas posible por el chico que amamos.

—Tú misma lo dijiste —sonrió—. Pero sigues sin decirme por quien quieres verte bonita, Ino —rió triunfal, su amiga se había traicionado sola.

—Ya déjalo.

—Está bien.

Se encontraba recostado en la hierba, despreocupado, mientras contemplaba las nubes como usualmente solía hacer. Estar allí tendido, sin hacer nada era un dulce placer que el moreno podía permitirse de vez en cuando. El único momento donde podía relajarse y dejar descansar su mente de los agitados problemas del mundo. A su lado varias colillas de cigarrillos consumidos.

—¿Shikamaru?

Se inclinó sobre uno de sus costados, sirviéndose de su codo para sostener su cuerpo mientras ladeaba la cabeza en busca de aquel que lo llamaba. Al ver de quien se trataba, sonrió.

—¡Oh! Hola Chouji —volvió a tenderse en la hierba.

—¿Observando las nubes? —preguntó, sabía que aquel era el pasatiempo favorito de su amigo. Se lo había dicho el día en que se conocieron.

—Si.

Sonrió, siempre que veía a Shikamaru hacer eso le recordaba a aquel día que se habían encontrado en la azotea, por primera vez, porque unos niños lo habían rechazado para jugar a un juego por ser gordo. Pero Shikamaru no, él había sido el único que había querido pasar un momento con él y eso Chouji se lo agradecería eternamente.

—Traje unas papas. Si quieres podemos comerlas juntos.

El moreno giró su cabeza en dirección opuesta a Chouji y se asombró de ver una pequeña mariposa junto a ellos, el insecto de alegres tonos anaranjados agitaba sus alas mientras se posaba en una pequeña flor. Siempre las había visto como símbolo de su amistad, y extrañamente solían aparecer cuando Chouji estaba cerca o en peligro.

—Seguro —respondió sonriendo a su amigo mientras el Akimichi se recostaba junto a él.

—¿Irás a la ceremonia de mañana?

—Sabes que no me gustan esa clase de eventos problemáticos, pero parece que no tenemos opción.

—Cierto, dijeron que es obligatoria la asistencia ¿Vas por Temari?

El Nara se sentó de golpe y comenzó a toser agitado, acababa de atragantarse con una papa. No pensaba que Chouji fuera a hacerle una pregunta tan directa, en todo caso no entendía a que se refería exactamente.

—Shikamaru ¿Estás bien? —preocupado mientras palmeaba la espalda del Nara hasta que la tos cesó. Respiró profundo en un desesperado intento de recobrar el aire.

—¿Temari? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, lo que dijo Naruto.

—¡Bah! Ya les dije que no estoy con Temari ¿Por qué insisten tanto con el tema?

El Akimichi se encogió de hombros, simplemente tenía un presentimiento que venía arrastrando de hacía ya varios años pero estaba seguro de que su amigo nunca lo admitiría. Tampoco se lo haría saber, solo le seguiría el juego a Shikamaru hasta ver a donde aquello lo llevaba.

—Por nada ¿Seguiste teniendo pesadillas?

—Sí, es tan problemático. Cada vez duermo menos y al parecer "me ahogo más" —esto último refiriéndose al sueño.

—Mmm —Chouji parecía meditar.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó el Nara intrigado.

—Nada, me pregunto que significará todo eso.

—No me importa, con tal de que desaparezcan….

Chouji asintió, su amigo verdaderamente se veía exhausto y ahora su rostro se advertía más demacrado que nunca. Las ojeras de debajo de sus ojos parecían amplios surcos negros de piel que le llegaban hasta los huesos y su mirada estaba más desgastada que nunca.

—Seguro que esta noche duermes —intentó animarlo.

—Espero que sea verdad, mañana es esa problemática ceremonia y a Tsunade no le hará gracias que me quede dormido en medio de la fiesta.

—No, pero seguro sería gracioso verlo.

Shikamaru rió intentando imaginar la expresión de la Hokage si llegaba a descubrirlo durmiendo debajo de una mesa. Seguramente sería una situación graciosa.

—Sí —pero una que no podía permitirse.

Finalmente la noche finalmente había caído sobre ambos tiñendo el cielo de un intenso azul violáceo, mientras que pequeños destellos plateados salpicaban el amplio firmamento. Luna llena, una noche ideal. De un día de primavera.

Ambos se levantaron y partieron de regreso a sus hogares. Ya se había hecho tarde y si Shikamaru no llegaba pronto a su casa su madre le gritaría hasta al cansancio. Otra de las mujeres problemáticas en su vida, simplemente no estaba de humor para tolerarla.


	7. Ceremonia de las alianzas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

7/15

¡Hola a todos! Acá les traigo el capítulo 7 de la historia. Por lo general todos los capítulos que escribo mantienten una cantidad de caracteres mas o menos fija pero este es bastante más largo de los otros (cosa que no suelo hacer) así que es algo así como un capítulo especial. Dedicado a ustedes que leen todos los días y me dejan su opinión (mil gracias por eso y por favor sigan haciéndolo) así que espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho. Saluditos ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

VII

"Ceremonia de las alianzas"

Finalmente la noche de la ceremonia había llegado y en Konoha se podía sentir la agitación y expectativas por el mencionado evento. Gente de todo el país del viento había acudido al encuentro, aunque la mayoría provenían principalmente de la aldea de la arena. Las calles de la aldea de la hoja estaban abarrotas de gente, vistiendo elegantemente, dirigiéndose apresuradas hacia el lugar de encuentro. La fiesta pronto daría comienzo.

Mientras los Nara se encontraban en camino hacia la ceremonia, Yoshino caminaba a pasos agigantados mientras que padre e hijo caminaban perezosos unos metros más atrás.

—¡Apuren el paso o llegaremos tarde ¿Quieren?! —gritó molesta la mujer a su marido y a Shikamaru, Shikaku suspiró.

—Si, querida ya vamos —respondió sumiso a su esposa para decepción del muchacho.

—¡Qué problemático! No se porque tengo que ir yo a estas cosas.

—Hijo… —exclamó Shikaku—. Sabes que es importante mantener las buenas relaciones con los vecinos y aliados.

—Pero será aburrido.

—Lo sé, pero que no te oiga tu madre —esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que Yoshino, que caminaba unos metros delante de ellos, no lo oyera.

Shikamaru miró indignado a su padre y negando con la cabeza dejó escapar un perezoso y tendido suspiro. No podía entender como su padre se había casado con mujer tan problemática, como lo era su madre.

—¡Tsk! Las mujeres son tan problemáticas.

—Shikamaru, los hombres no somos nada si es que no fuera por las mujeres. Incluso la mujer más violenta es tierna hacia el hombre que ama.

¿Cómo podía seguir diciendo eso? A pesar de haber pasado tantos años aún no lo entendía y lo único que podía ver era cómo su madre le ordenaba siempre que hacer. La sola idea de imaginarse Ino tierna con él, en vez de golpearlo y gritarle como solía hacerlo le parecía surreal e imposible. No, aquello no sucedería jamás.

—¡Shikaku!

—Si, voy querida —apurando el paso se ubicó junto a su esposa y volteándose a ver a su hijo le gritó—. Shikamaru será mejor que te apures.

El muchacho lo miró resignado, Shikaku actuaba contrariamente a lo que decía. Al menos en lo que se refería a la temática: Mujeres.

—Ah, Y es así como vemos hombres que son nada teniendo mujeres a su alrededor —Yoshino volvió a gritarle, Shikamaru apuró el paso— ¡Voy, voy! ¡Qué problemático.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, la sede era el estadio, ya que aquel era el único lugar de la aldea donde podían celebrar fiesta de tal magnitud. Había sido modificado particularmente para aquel encuentro. Ahora una amplia tela a modo de carpa cerraba el sitio. El terreno de batalla había sido removido y en cambio habían puesto una especie de piso de madera, en medio había un gran espacio a modo de pista de baile y alrededor dispuestas mesas con comida tradicional. Cerca de la pista había un micrófono. Desde allí Tsunade observaba satisfecha, la gente empezaba a llegar y el lugar comenzaba a llenarse. Personas conversando amenamente en los rincones, gente de Konoha y de Sunagakure, sin importar lugar de procedencia. Como aliados, como amigos y hermanos.

—¡Oh! Los Nara —saludó alegre la rubia a ambos padres de Shikamaru, mientras el chico permanecía junto a su padre examinando el lugar con la mirada. Sencillamente aburrido. Entonces vio a Chouji.

—Nos vemos luego —y sin mirar atrás, con un movimiento de su mano se alejó de los adultos y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Obviamente, Chouji se encontraba junto a las mesas de comida.

—¡Hola Shikamaru! —lo recibió mientras llevaba un pedazo de alimento a su boca.

—Hola Chouji.

—¿Viste que el Uchiha regresó? —comentó señalando hacia donde se encontraban Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Éste último con cara de fastidio— ¿Crees que Ino se ponga pesada hablando de él durante toda la noche?

—No lo sé pero espero que no. La ceremonia ya es lo suficientemente aburrida —apoyó sus caderas sobre el borde de la mesa dándole la espalda a la comida y mirando hacia lo que parecía ser, la pista de baile— ¡Qué problemático!

—Por cierto ¿La viste a Ino?

—No —algo extraño llamó su atención, la mirada de su amigo era extraña. Como si ocultara algo— ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —respondió sonriendo ampliamente. Shikamaru sólo lo miró con desconfianza.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquella enigmática mirada de su amigo? No lo sabía, Chouji no solía actuar de modo tan extraño. Y de todas formas ¿Cuál era el asunto con Ino?

Entonces Chouji se volteó a ver hacia cierto punto particular del lugar y Shikamaru, siguiendo la línea de la mirada de su amigo comprendió que era lo atraía su atención. Y sus ojos se sintieron inmediatamente imantados a la pequeña figura que ahora se mostraba frente a él. De pronto comprendió a que se había referido Chouji con aquel comentario, Ino estaba extrañamente diferente. No en un sentido negativo.

Sus rubios cabellos ya no estaban recogidos en una cola alta como habitualmente sino en un medio recogido, con pequeñas flores blancas adornando su peinado, que dejaba a los largos mechones dorados caer con gracia sobre los delicados hombros de la chica. Aún el flequillo que cubría la mitad de su rostro de alguna forma, la forma el caer de éste, la hacía más llamativa a la vista que de costumbre. Y por otra parte sus ojos celestes resaltaban más de lo común, quizá se debiera al destello de alegría en ellos o al fino delineado de color negro a su alrededor, pero fuera una o la otra hacían que su mirada luciera más intensa y hermosa. Mientras que en su cuerpo vestía un precioso kimono de seda, de color rojo con flores blancas, que delineaba su figura a la perfección, resaltando cada atributo y curva de la chica y aún así haciéndola lucir extremadamente delicada y sensual.

—¿Ino? —intentó murmurar pero sintió su voz estrangularse en el desesperado intento por salir. Era como si la imagen le arrebatara el aliento.

Y Chouji no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mirada atónita de su amigo, suponía que el verla así provocaría aquel efecto en él y, ciertamente, lo había logrado. Entonces el Akimichi no podía dejar de observar de reojo como Shikamaru la contemplaba embelesado, al parecer siguiendo cada movimiento de ella con la mirada. Ino no se había percatado de ello y aún el Nara no salía de su asombro.

Sabía que no debía, pero no podía dejar de contemplarla. Nunca la había visto brillar tanto, con su alegre sonrisa y aquella apariencia angelical parecía iluminar el lugar. Y los ojos de Shikamaru parecían atados a ella, pero él no era el único que la había notado pues podía ver como varios hombres junto a él la observaban deseosos y comentaban sobre lo bella que aquella muchacha era.

Tenía que admitirlo, nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa como aquella noche. Estaba simplemente adorable, no que a él le importara. Aquello era una simple observación objetiva, después de todo Chouji también la había notado y eso no significa que su amiga les atrajera. En absoluto.

La muchacha agitó la mano alegre saludando a ambos y se alejó para hablar con Sakura, en ese momento Tsunade empezaba su discurso de bienvenida.

—¿Un discurso? ¡Qué problemático!

La voz de la mujer resonó como eco en el lugar, tras dar la bienvenida pronunció unas breves palabras.

—Bien, primero que nada quería agradecerles por venir. Hace ya cinco años que la aldea de la hoja y la aldea de la arena llevan una larga y duradera alianza, que costó la vida de muchos shinobi valiosos, tanto de un lado como del otro, por lo que hoy no podemos estar más que agradecidos por su presencia —un gran aplauso le siguió y en el fondo se escuchó brevemente la voz de Shizune reprochándole a la Hokage por su brevedad, pero la rubia no le hizo caso—. Por cierto el Kazekage está algo demorado pero dijo que vendrá.

Terminado de decir esto se alejó del micrófono y sirviéndose sake en un par de vasos se acercó a Jiraiya para conversar. Shikamaru respiró aliviado.

—Al menos fue breve —expresó agradecido el Nara.

—Tienes razón. Entonces si Gaara no llegó significa que Temari tampoco—concluyó Chouji observando la reacción de su amigo, Shikamaru no se inmutó.

—Eso parece.

—¡Chouji, Shikamaru! —exclamó un rubio alegre mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde ambos se encontraban.

—Naruto —ambos respondieron.

—¿Vieron que Sasuke regresó? —la latente euforia en su voz repercutía como eco de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Sí, imagino que tú y Sakura deben estar muy felices —agregó el Akimichi degustando otra de las tantas variedades de comida.

—¡Claro! —en eso Sakura se acercaba a ellos.

Ésta llevaba su corto cabello recogido completamente, unos pequeños mechones rosa platinados caían sobre su rostro. Sus ojos verdes maquillados similares a los de Ino y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Saludó alegre a los dos chicos y entonces se percató de que Shikamaru no la estaba observando, de hecho parecía completamente ausente. No que aquello fuera una conducta extraña en él, solo que sus ojos parecían fijos en su rubia amiga. Sakura sonrió.

—Shikamaru ¿No crees que Ino está muy bonita esta noche? —preguntó ubicándose junto al chico, de frente a donde se encontraba la Yamanaka, pero sin apartar sus ojos del Nara. Quería ver su reacción, su respuesta. Pero nada, el muchacho simplemente no le hacía caso.

—¿Dijiste algo? —tanto Chouji como Naruto miraban extrañados la situación, la pelirrosa simplemente sonrió.

—Si, pero no te preocupes. Ya me contestaste —la expresión de confusión del chico se incrementó aún más. Sakura simplemente se marchó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Naruto la siguió.

—¡Después nos vemos! —gritó el rubio mientras se alejaba con su compañera.

¿Qué se suponía significaba lo que Sakura le había dicho? Más concretamente ¿Qué era aquello que había dicho que había causado tal reacción en sus amigos? Mientras él observaba el lugar con el seño fruncido, Chouji reía a carcajadas. No lo entendía ¿Acaso se reía de él?

—Chouji ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada —dijo rápidamente intentando contener la risa. Aunque su descubrimiento no era sorpresa, después de todo siempre lo había sospechado pero al parecer su amigo no tenía idea de nada.

—¡Qué problemático!

—¡Jajaja!

La fiesta continuó amenamente, mientras alguno conversaban alegremente con amigos otros paseaban por el lugar en busca de algo para comer. Pronto la cena terminó y empezó a sonar la música. Varias personas se reunieron en el medio. Ino, por su parte, se encontraba en un costado hablando con un grupo de shinobi. Shikamaru reconoció a algunos de ellos de sus días en la academia. La muchacha parecía disfrutar la atención por parte de ellos. Se encogió de hombros, no le sorprendía, después de todo ella siempre era escandalosa y simplemente parecía adorar el centro de atención. Muy contrariamente a él, que prefería el anonimato y la tranquilidad.

—Ino está recibiendo mucha atención ¿No crees? Nunca había visto a tantos hombres querer bailar con ella. Por lo general huyen de su carácter —lo último había sido bromeando pero las verdaderas intenciones de aquel comentario era ver la reacción de su amigo respecto de la muchacha.

—Supongo… —tenía que admitir que era verdad, nunca había visto que tanta gente quisiera estar junto a ella. Seguramente las intenciones de ellos no eran nada inocentes, pero eso no era asunto de él. Ino era lo suficientemente grande como para saber que quería. Además, estaba con Sai.

La música aún sonaba en el lugar y la pista estaba cada vez más abarrotada de gente, Temari no llegaba y él no podía comprender porque sus ojos se rehusaban a abandonar la imagen de Ino. Aún la muchacha hablaba alegre con el grupo de muchachos, al parecer todos le pedían bailar con ella pero la rubia simplemente los rechazaba. Su simple imagen parecía iluminar el lugar, Ino brillaba entre la gente. Entonces se giró y Shikamaru se sorprendió de verla mirándolo directamente. Sonrió desarmando completamente al chico. Odiaba admitirlo, pero algo extraño le estaba pasando.

—Shikamaru, Ino viene hacia aquí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó saliendo de su estado hipnótico, efectivamente su amiga caminaba a pasos agigantados hacia ellos.

—Shikamaru, baila conmigo —fue lo único que la rubia dijo al llegar, él supo aquello no era una petición pues en su voz se notaba el tono autoritario. No era de extrañarse que Ino le ordenara que hacer.

—¿Estás loca? No.

—¡Shikamaru! —respondió enfadada. No cedería, quería bailar con su amigo y lo haría a cualquier precio. Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería y aquello no sería la excepción.

—No, Ino sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. Son demasiado problemáticas.

—No me importa si tengo que arrastrarte a la pista, vendrás conmigo.

—No.

—Shikamaru, deja de actuar como un niño.

—Tú eres la que actúa como una caprichosa.

—No me importa —tenía que admitirlo que aquello había sonado demasiado infantil y sabía que su amigo notaba la falta de argumento persuasivo en ella, pero no le importaba. Si él no quería, Ino simplemente lo forzaría.

—¿Por qué me molestas a mí? ¿No tienes alguien más con quien bailar?

—Si tengo pero quiero bailar con mi mejor amigo ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Ninguno. Sólo que no quiero bailar y no lo haré. Punto —pero entonces vio en ella aquella característica mirada, teñida de cuanta malicia, que Ino solía mostrar cuando tramaba algo. Y retrocedió unos pasos, pero ella avanzó.

—Oh si lo harás.

Y rápidamente lo tomó de la mano con intenciones de arrastrarlo a la pista con ella, no el importaba lo que él quisiera. Ella sólo quería bailar.

Pero el roce de pieles estremeció a Shikamaru al momento que recordó lo incómodo que había sido durante su última práctica juntos. No quería que ella notara lo tenso que estaba así que simplemente se rindió.

—Ino, déjame —pero aunque su cuerpo no oponía oposición alguna, su mente sabía que aquello no era nada bueno. Además él no sabía bailar—. Ino, no.

Finalmente se detuvieron en un punto al costado de la pista y Shikamaru miró hacia ambos lados, deseoso de no estar en aquellos momentos allí. Todo era muy problemático, y su mano aún era sostenida por la de ella.

—Shikamaru, se supone que tienes que agarrarme —explicó impaciente la chica golpeando con el pié el suelo. Él simplemente no respondió e Ino se cansó de esperar por él— ¡Bien lo haré yo!

Y colocándose frente a él, a solo unos centímetros del cuerpo del Nara colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico y con la otra arrastró la mano de Shikamaru, colocándola en su cintura.

Un escalofrío descendió por su espalda al sentir sus dedos aferrando la curvilínea silueta de ella, notando que Ino había ganado peso y ahora no sólo era delgada sino que tenía vertiginosas curvas que la hacían ver más sensual, más mujer. Y Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse, rogaba que ella no lo descubriera.

Y con la música empezó a mecerse siguiendo con torpeza los movimientos de la rubia, pero no podía seguirle el ritmo y constantemente cometía errores.

—Ouch —se quejó, la había pisado. Luego rió. Él avergonzado intentó marcharse, toda la situación era demasiado humillante y simplemente odiaba bailar. Pero Ino lo detuvo por la muñeca y jalaba insistente atrayéndolo hacia ella—. No te pongas así Shikamaru —volvió a soltar una suave risita y nuevamente él intentó escapar.

—Déjame Ino, no se para que quieres bailar conmigo de todas formas. Si es para reírte, no me interesa.

—¡Ya, ya! Lo siento Shika —agregó la chica palmeando el hombro del muchacho.

—¿Shika? —se extrañó, ella nunca lo llamaba así. Sólo le sonrió y continuó meciéndose al compás de la música, guiándolo a él con los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Entonces la miró a los ojos y se extrañó de verse reflejados en ellos, él estaba en sus ojos. Aquellos espejos de color azul intenso lo reflejaban perfectamente y en el proceso lo confundían, lo hipnotizaban. Pero la sensación era agradable. Y ella estaba en su mente. Sin ningún tipo de Jutsu, se había apoderado de él y vagaba libre entre sus pensamientos. Tenía que dejar de mirarla o Ino lo notaría. Sus ojos se cruzaron una última vez y la canción terminó. Y aunque el momento había pasado podía aún sentir su corazón latir violento contra su pecho. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de aquel vicio que, aunque nocivo para su salud, le producía un magnífico efecto catártico. Con sólo fumar su cuerpo se destensaba y toda preocupación que se cernía sobre él desaparecía al breve instante.

—Voy a fuera —su voz se oyó áspera. La muchacha lo miró extrañada—. Quiero fumar y aquí dentro no puedo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —la maldijo mentalmente. No, no quería que ella lo siguiera. No la quería cerca de él.

—Sí —Irremediable.

La rubia sonrió feliz y abandonando la pista de baile comenzó a seguirlo. Shikamaru intentaba mantenerse lo más apartado de ella pero la muchacha le seguía los pasos muy de cerca. No quería que Ino notara lo incómodo que en aquel momento se sentía. Y aunque no sabía porque le sucedía aquello, no podía dejar de pensar en que, fuese lo que fuese, nada bueno podía resultar.


	8. En tus ojos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

8/15

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, acá les traigo la continuación de este ShikaIno (a decir verdad ya me estoy volviendo adicta a esta pareja y tengo otro fic en camino, para el que le interese, les voy a avisar cuando lo publique. Todo a su tiempo, ahora seguimos con este P) Bueno primero que nada quería agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron su opinión y pedirles que no dejen de hacerme saber lo que piensan. De corregirme porque me equivoque y me sirve mucho que me lo señales. Saben que toda crítica u opinión es bien recibida ¡Y con mucho gusto! Sabrán algunos de ustedes ya que tomé sus consejos y por ejemplo cambié lo de los diálogos, y se que me queda mucho por aprender asíque no lo duden. También quería decirle ¡Gracias! A todos los que se molestan en leer, me hace muy feliz saber que la historia de alguna forma interesa. Espero que este capítulo les guste... (Perdón por ser tan pesada )) ¡¡Muchos saluditos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

VIII

"En tus ojos"

(Negación)

Ambos salieron y al atravesar las puertas del estadio sintieron la fresca brisa de la noche azotar con suavidad sus rostros. En contraste con el calor del interior del lugar aquella era una sensación agradable, sobre todo para Shikamaru quien sentía sofocarse por dentro.

Una vez afuera el moreno se apoyó contra una de las paredes y la chica se sentó junto a él en un pequeño cantero lleno de coloridas flores. Sacó de la pequeña caja un cigarrillo y lo encendió, necesitaba fumar con desesperación, sentir la nicotina llenándolo, invadiendo cada rincón de sus pulmones, cada lugar recóndito de su ser. Necesitaba de esa placentera sensación que sólo el fumar le proporcionaba. Atrapó con su boca uno de los extremos del cigarrillo y le dio una larga y tendida pitada. El efecto fue instantáneo y la urgente necesidad de nicotina desapareció. Ahora se sentía por completo tranquilo y simplemente fumaba por el placer de hacerlo. Ino lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes que no debes fumar —lo observó detenidamente, su expresión como siempre; seria y cansina. De sus delgados labios emanaba aquel tóxico humo que tanto odiaba Ino, pero Shikamaru parecía disfrutar de aquel particular momento.

—Ino, no empieces. Tú quisiste acompañarme y yo te dije claramente que iba a fumar.

—Lo sé —pero aún así no quería que siguiera con aquel desagradable vicio. Simplemente odiaba el olor que dejaba el cigarrillo en el ambiente, impregnándose en ella, en él, en sus ropas. Manchando todo con aquel hedor asfixiante. Nublando el ambiente. Destruyendo lentamente a su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —la notó demasiado silenciosa. Aquella no resultaba muy propio de ella.

—Nada, me preguntaba… ¿Volviste a tener pesadillas?

Ladeó levemente la cabeza para observarla mientras volvía a llevar con parsimonia el cigarrillo a su boca, encendiendo el fuego entre las cenizas. Su mirada seria, su expresión serena a pesar de la curiosidad que la pregunta de la chica le suscitaba en él.

—Sí, pero anoche pude dormir tranquilo —aquello era verdad. Por alguna razón la noche anterior no había sido presa de aquellas pesadillas que tanto perturbaban su descanso.

—¿Sabes? Una vez escuché que los sueños tienen significados —comentó alegre mientras mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás sus pies, que colgaban por la altura del cantero— Quizá, si tú descubres el del tuyo ya no vuelvas a soñarlo.

—Qué tontería ¿Qué puede significar? Simplemente me ahogo en un mar sin fondo —se encogió de hombros, por más que quisiera aquellas imágenes oníricas no tenían sentido alguno para él. Al menos no uno racional. Entonces la voz de ella lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Al menos inténtalo ¿En que te hace pensar el mar? —su pupila se contrajo ante el cruce de miradas con la chica. Algo se encendió en su interior.

"En tus ojos" Fue lo único que acudió a su mente y no pudo evitar paralizarse ante el extraño pensamiento ¿De donde había surgido aquello? Lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Negación, no podía ser él quien había tenido semejante pensamiento. Confusión, pero entonces el sueño cobraba un sentido completamente distinto ¿Significaba que él se hundía en los ojos de Ino? ¿Qué se ahogaba en ella? Comprensión. Si aquello era verdad, que ciego había sido. Y el círculo vicioso volvía a cerrarse. Otra vez aparecía la negación como mecanismo de defensa de su conciencia ¿Cuánto más podría sostenerla?

—¿Y? —le urgió ella. Shikamaru respiró hondo, aquello era realmente problemático.

—Nada, no se me ocurre nada —mintió. Simplemente no podía decírselo, aquel sería un secreto que arrastraría consigo a la tumba. Intentaría reprimirlo y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Pronto olvidaría aquel vergonzoso pensamiento y podría pretender que nada de aquello había pasado. Después de todo aquello no significaba nada ¿Entonces porqué había decidido callarlo? Temía que Ino lo tomara mal ¿Era eso?

—Oh —entonces la expresión de la rubia entristeció, quería hacerlo, debía decírselo. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de comentárselo a Chouji una vez pero sólo porque Ino podía ver al Akimichi más seguido que a Shikamaru.

—¿Y ahora qué? —la cuestionó al verla suspirar nostálgicamente.

—Shikamaru, siempre seremos amigos ¿No es así?

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, Ino parecía triste ante la cuestión ¿A qué se debía aquello? No lo comprendía ¿Acaso ella había podido ver a través de él? ¿Por eso tenía la impresión errónea?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pues, es sólo que últimamente he estado sintiéndome triste. Como si algo en mí estuviera vacío —explicó llevando las manos lentamente a su pecho—. Y es que cada uno de nosotros tres siguió su camino, eligió su vida. Cada vez siento que nos alejamos más, por eso es que insistía tanto en seguir entrenando y comiendo juntos. Pero haga lo que haga parece que no puedo evitar que crezcamos y sigamos sin el otro —lágrimas negras empezaban a rodar libres por sus mejillas dejando a su paso un oscuro sendero, producto del maquillaje corrido.

—¿Ino por qué lloras? —se agachó junto a ella e intentando calmarla colocó una de sus manos en el pequeño hombro de la chica. Se sentía tan frágil debajo de su tacto. Nunca la había visto tan triste.

—Extraño a Asuma-sensei —sollozó aún con más fuerzas— Mucho. Shikamaru, no quiero tener que extrañarlos a ustedes también.

—Ino, no llores.

—No te irás ¿Verdad? —lo cuestionó levantando su triste mirada hacia a su amigo, sus ojos cristalinos de tanto llorar y sus rosadas mejillas, ahora tintadas de negro.

—No, claro que no —volvió a mirarla, los ojos de ella reflejaban una profunda tristeza— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Pues, se que esto sucedió hace mucho pero recuerdo que aquella fue la primera vez en que sentí que te perdía. Y desde entonces los siento cada vez más lejos a ti y a Chouji ¿Recuerdas aquella misión que nos enviaron a rescatar a esa chica; Matsuri, la alumna de Gaara?

—Ajá ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Déjame terminar. Me acuerdo que fuimos a ayudar a Temari, ella estaba luchando con una de los Shitenshōnin. Cuando llegamos ustedes dos empezaron a hablar y me sentí tan excluida. Tú y ella se veían tan bien juntos, su forma de luchar, todo. Y yo sólo pude observar, fui muy débil y no pude hacer nada. Recuerdo que me dijiste que me quedara en un lugar, atrás. Sentí que estorbaba.

—Ino, no era eso. No quería verte salir herida.

—Igual que lo sentí cuando decidimos vengar a Asuma, simplemente mis habilidades ninja no estaban a la altura de ustedes. Además del hecho de que cada vez era más obvia, al menos para mí, la separación del equipo 10.

—Ino. Tú no eres débil. De hecho aunque ninguno de los dos quiso en un principio compartir equipo con el otro —en el rostro de ella se dibujó una mueca de descontento—, me sorprendí mucho al ver lo bien que trabajábamos juntos.

—¿Entonces no te molestaba?

—No, claro que no —agregó confundido, no sabía que ella se hubiera sentido así aquella vez. No había sido su intención menospreciarla pues él no dudaba de sus habilidades como Kunoichi.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, te prometo que no me alejaré. Ni Chouji. Aunque ya no seamos el equipo 10, siempre seremos el trío Ino-Shika-Cho —¿Por qué sentía que le mentía?

—Gracias —susurró dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios, acto seguido lo abrazó (ante la sorpresa de él). Extrañamente una sensación de culpa lo invadió al inmediato contacto con su amiga.

—Ino —y, aún dudando, la envolvió con sus brazos. Aquello era agradable, sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella, su piel con la de él. La proximidad de ambos. La respiración de la muchacha en su cuello. Tenía que apartarse.

—Lo siento —murmuró apartándose y limpiando de su rostro cualquier rastro de llanto. Borrando de él la sal que había corrompido su sonrisa—. Por ser tan tonta —miró el dorso de su mano tras pasarlo por su mejilla, estaba manchada de negro—. Además, arruiné mi maquillaje.

El chico simplemente le sonrió. Así era Ino, problemática a más no poder. Entonces arrojó el cigarrillo ya consumido y pisándolo para apagar su fuego volvió a dirigirse a ella.

—¿Volvemos?

—Sí, ya empezaba a sentir frío —y poniéndose de pié entrelazó su brazo con el de él y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el interior de estadio, de regreso a la fiesta.

—Problemática —susurró.

El Akimichi se encontraba junto a una de las mesas, desde que su mejor amigo había salido con Ino todo había estado demasiado aburrido. Entonces la presencia de alguien junto a él lo distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo, e inmediatamente volvió a dejar el plato de comida en la mesa. Se giró.

—¿Dónde está Shikamaru? —preguntó Naruto escudriñando cada rincón del lugar con la mirada pero el moreno no parecía estar por ningún lado.

—Salió.

—¿Salió?

—Sí, con Ino. Están en la entrada —su tono de voz algo sugestivo. Quería ver si Naruto comprendía lo que Chouji insinuaba.

—Ah —exclamó desinteresado. El Akimichi negó con la cabeza, Naruto no tenía remedio. Entonces las facciones del rubio se contorsionaron hasta mostrar una clara expresión de sorpresa— ¿Estás juntos?

—No, no están juntos. Pero siempre pensé que a Shikamaru le gustaba Ino. Sólo que era muy perezoso para admitirlo —Naruto asintió, aquello le pareció muy propio de Shikamaru— ¿Y Temari?

—Oh. Ella es un tema aparte.

En ese momento los dos hicieron su aparición por la puerta y divisando a ambos muchachos se acercaron al lugar. Tanto Chouji como Naruto intercambiaron sospechosas miradas de complicidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el recién llegado al ver las expresiones de sus amigos. Ino ya se había marchado en busca de Sakura.

—Nada —respondieron al unísono, aún la malicia destellaba en sus ojos. Y ahora le dirigían miradas pícaras a Shikamaru.

—¡¿Qué?! —pero una voz familiar lo distrajo.

—¡Hola! —los tres se voltearon, frente a ellos se encontraba la Kunoichi de la Arena; Temari. Detrás de ella, sus hermanos, Kankuro y Gaara. Los dos saludaron cordialmente y sin decir más se alejaron del lugar, junto con Naruto y Chouji. Dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

—Hola Temari —la saludó rascando la parte trasera de su nuca.

—Oí que te convertiste e Jounin, ya era hora.


	9. Un escape

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

9/15

¡Hola a todos! Acá he vuelto con un capítulo más. Me alegra mucho saber que los dos capítulos anteriores fueron de su agrado. Me hace muy feliz. Quería agradececerles, primero que nada, por los reviews que me dejaron. Ya lo dije y no voy a insistir mucho en el asunto, que me encanta que me dejen su opinión. Así que ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! También por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. POr favor sigan haciéndome llegar sus ideas y opiniones. Gracias y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo...

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

IX

"Un escape"

(Sentimientos de abandono)

—¡Hola! —los tres se voltearon, frente a ellos se encontraba la Kunoichi de la Arena; Temari. Detrás de ella, sus hermanos, Kankuro y Gaara. Los dos saludaron cordialmente y sin decir más se alejaron del lugar, junto con Naruto y Chouji. Dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

—Hola Temari —la saludó rascando la parte trasera de su nuca.

—Oí que te convertiste e Jounin, ya era hora.

Le sonrió perezosamente en respuesta, entonces se extraño de verla de aquella forma. Y es que no estaba acostumbrado a la nueva imagen que Temari le mostraba. La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa y observó divertida como la mirada de él vagaba sobre ella.

La kunoichi de la Arena vestía un kimono negro y, a diferencia que de costumbre, llevaba su cabello suelto.

—Yo también soy una chica ¿Sabes? —Shikamaru volvió su mirada a los ojos de ella y rió.

—Lo sé. Por eso eres tan problemática. Además te lo dije cientos de veces, no puedo permitir que una mujer supere a un hombre.

—¡Ja! —rió altanera— Sigues tan molesto con eso como siempre. Al menos me hiciste caso y te apresuraste en convertirte en Jounin —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros—. Espero que no hayas llorado—. Agregó con intenciones de fastidiarlo.

—¡Ah! Sigues con lo mismo ¿Por qué es que las mujeres siempre recuerdan cosas que están muy en el pasado? Son tan problemáticas.

—¡Jajaja!

Ambos jóvenes estaban tan sumidos en su propia y privada conversación que no habían notado al numeroso grupo de gente observándolos. Murmuraban cosas por lo bajo y examinaban a la pareja como intentando encontrar señales de un romance escondido.

—¿Qué miran? —preguntaron Ino y Sakura mientras se acercaban al grupo de curiosos condensados no muy lejos de una de las mesas de comida.

—¡Shhh! —las callaron todos inmediatamente; entre los observadores se encontraban; Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kankuro, Gaara, Tenten y Lee. Neji miraba desde lo lejos en señal de desaprobación por la conducta de sus compañeros mientras que Sasuke bufaba, sentado aburrido no muy alejado de donde se encontraban todos. Sai acababa de acercarse por detrás de las muchachas.

Ambas muchacha se escabulleron por entre la multitud ubicándose al frente, entonces vieron aquello que a tantos le llamaba la atención. Shikamaru y Temari, hablando.

—¿Qué hay de interesante en esto? —preguntó Ino indignada, realmente adoraba curiosear en las intimidades de los demás pero aquello no le parecía interesante en lo absoluto. Además Shikamaru les había dicho explícitamente que no estaba con la muchacha de la aldea de la arena así que no veía el porque molestarse.

—¿Eres tan ciega? —preguntó Naruto sin apartar la vista de la escena.

—¡No! No lo soy. Es justamente por eso que estoy preguntando. No se ustedes pero yo no veo nada. Chouji ¿A ti te parece que hay algo? —su amigo se encogió de hombros e Ino lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya no se que pensar. Shikamaru no habla mucho del tema.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —se sorprendió de la respuesta de su amigo. Había esperado que él lo negara rotundamente pero contrariamente a lo que ella había pensado, Chouji sugirió la posibilidad de que en verdad hubiera algo entre ellos.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Por qué Shikamaru no querría estar con ella? —exclamó Kiba incapaz de concebir que al Nara no le gustara Temari— Mírala, es toda una mujer. Mayor que él, fuerte y bien formada.

—¿Qué es lo que les atrae tanto de las mujeres mayores de todas formas? —era simplemente algo que no entendía.

—¿Es en serio? —Kiba la miraba sorprendido.

—Si —le respondió molesta la rubia. No podía entender que tenía una mujer mayor que no tenía ella.

—Pues, para empezar se supone son más experimentadas y maduras, por tanto no tienes que estar aguantando caprichos infantiles de ellas —Ino se tomó personal éste comentario ¿Acaso Kiba le estaba insinuando que ella no era más que una niña caprichosa?—. Además, no es sólo eso. No sé como explicarlo pero el solo hecho de saber que son mayores que uno les da una especie toque de belleza diferente —Parecía ser que todos los muchacho presentes estaban de acuerdo con respecto al asunto pues ninguno objetaba nada. Las kunoichi presentes se sintieron ofendidas.

—¡Qué estupidez Kiba! —exclamó la rubia pero ninguno, a excepción de las chicas, parecía estar de acuerdo con ella ya que el silencio era sepulcral— Que tontería ¡Vamos Sakura! —y molesta por la explicación de ellos se alejó con su amiga, arrastrándola del brazo.

Entonces los gritos de Ino atrajeron la atención de Shikamaru y al voltearse se encontró con el grupo de curiosos, observándolos fijamente. El Nara suspiró y la muchedumbre se dispersó rápidamente fingiendo estar ocupados en cualquier otro asunto.

—¡Qué problemático! —Temari reía a su lado.

—Déjalos, Shikamaru —el chico asintió. Ya se había hecho rutina el que sus amigos actuaran así cerca de ellos. Siempre los observaban expectantes o hacían comentarios insinuativos sobre una posible relación entre ellos.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —se giró a la rubia ignorando el episodio de segundos atrás. Sabía bien que Temari no podía permanecer lejos de su hogar por demasiado tiempo.

—Inmediatamente después de la fiesta. Mañana tengo una misión.

—Oh, pero imagino que ésta vez si desayunarás antes de irte.

—Ya te lo dije. Puedo comer algo en el camino.

—Mujer problemática —miró hacia fuera ya era realmente tarde, pasadas altas horas de la madrugada—. Nada de eso. Ven, te llevaré a desayunar antes de que te vayas.

—¿Y la fiesta? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—No importa. No creo que nadie note mi ausencia, y mis padres entenderán —aunque realmente dudaba que su madre pudiera perdonarlo por marcharse de la ceremonia con anticipación, aún así no le importó.

—Pero es tarde ¿Dónde encontrarás algo abierto?

—Debe haber alguna casa de té abierta. No lo sé, ya veremos —la muchacha volvió a dedicarle una alegre sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza—. Ya te lo dije, no puedes partir sin desayunar.

La rubia muchacha conversaba alegre con la madre del hijo de su sensei mientras sostenía en brazos al pequeño Asuma, cual agitaba sus pequeñas manos alegre en la falda de joven kunoichi. Realmente era un alivio para ella que alguien pudiera ocuparse de su hijo, al menos por unos segundos, para ella poder descansar y distenderse. Además disfrutaba mucho conversar con Ino.

—Kurenai-sensei ¿Cómo supiste que Asuma-sensei era el correcto? —la mujer se sorprendió ante la extraña pregunta de la kunoichi. Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. No es como si te dieras cuenta en un momento determinado. Es más bien como si notaras que, en el fondo, siempre lo supiste ¿Por qué lo preguntas Ino? ¿Acaso estás con alguien? ¿O te gusta alguien? —la chica se sonrojó violentamente y nerviosa comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—¡Shikau! ¡Shikau! —Balbuceó el bebé estirando sus manitos hacia la muchacha —Ino rió.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir con Shikamaru? —Kurenai simplemente sonreía enternecida, el pequeño había adquirido cierto cariño hacia el Nara.

El rostro del bebé la miró fijo y volviendo a sonreír se agitó alegre entre sus brazos. Ino tuvo que sujetarlo más fuerte para que no se le cayera. El bebé otra vez balbuceó, ésta vez más pausado.

—Shika —su pequeño rostro se contorsionó y sus ojitos se cerraron, como intentando forzar algo— Shi… ka… ma… ru.

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron y le sonrieron al bebé tomándole Ino una de sus manitos y Kurenai la otra. El niño sonreía alegremente.

—Asuma ¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó la rubia en un tono infantil intentado hacer que repitiera la hazaña de momentos antes —el bebé río y volvió a agitar sus bracitos energéticamente.

—Shi… ka… ma… ruuuuuu —se aferró más a la chica y volvió a gritar— ¡Shikamaru!.

La muchacha se puso rápidamente de pié, aún con el bebé en brazos y dirigiéndose a Kurenai preguntó feliz si podía prestarle al pequeño Asuma por unos momentos.

—Sólo quiero mostrárselo a Shika ¿Puedo?

—Claro que sí, Ino. Pero ten cuidado —y aunque era conciente de que la última aclaración no era necesaria, ya que sabía que la muchacha cuidaría al hijo de su sensei con su vida, simplemente no podía evitarlo ya que como madre primeriza que era no podía dejar de ser posesiva y cuidadosa en lo que respectaba a su bebé. Además de que el pequeño era lo único que Asuma le había dejado antes de morir, y siendo el vivo recuerdo de su padre la mujer no podía evitar sino querer cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo la maldad que en el mundo podía subsistir.

La rubia corrió con Asuma en brazos hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, esquivando gente en el camino, cuidadosa de no golpear al bebé, se acercó a la mesa donde minutos antes habían estado todos reunidos. Tenía que mostrarle el logro del pequeño a Shikamaru, sabía que lo haría muy feliz. Además de que todos sus esfuerzos de enseñarle su nombre correctamente al bebé serían compensados.

Se detuvo junto a Chouji y lo miró radiante.

—¿Qué sucede Ino?

—Tengo que mostrarle algo a Shikamaru que le encantará ¿Sabes donde está? Realmente quiero que lo vea.

El Akimichi la miró entre incómodo y preocupado, no sabía como podía reaccionar la chica. Sin mencionar que parecía muy emocionada por aquello que tanto quería enseñarle a su amigo ¿Cómo le diría?

—Eh, Ino.

—¿Sí? —aún buscaba al moreno con su mirada celestina por todos lados. Pero el muchacho simplemente no estaba a la vista— De verdad ¿No lo has visto? Porque desde aquí no lo puedo encontrar.

—Shikamaru se fue —la expresión de felicidad de la chica se desvaneció en un breve instante tras las palabras de su amigo— Hace aproximadamente 15 minutos, con Temari.

Se sintió vacía ¿Acaso él le había mentido? ¿Por qué se había ido justo después de decirle que siempre estaría cerca? No lo entendía. Ahora se sentía abandonada, y nada más y nada menos que por su mejor amigo.

—Oh… —exclamó intentando lucir serena pero la voz la traicionó—. Bueno, creo que ya no importa.

—¿Qué querías mostrarle?

—Nada —bajó la mirada hacia al bebé que le devolvía la mirada expectante—. Asuma, no creo que podamos jugar con Shikamaru —la sonrisa del bebé se suavizó y pronto parecía molesto.

—¿Shikamaru? —el niño sonó decepcionado. Chouji se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su amigo bien pronunciado, Asuma había aprendido a decir su nombre correctamente.

—Sí, Shikamaru se fue. Ven volvamos con mamá —intentó explicarle al niño— ¡Bah como si entendieras!

Y sin decir más se alejó cabizbaja del lugar, Chouji simplemente la observó marcharse. Sabía lo mal que se había tomado Ino la partida de Shikamaru. Sabía cuanto le dolía sentirlo cada vez más lejos. Se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio "Chouji, no quiero perderlos" pero no había comprendido el verdadero significado de lo que su amiga sentía hasta el momento. Una mueca de tristeza también apareció en su rostro regordete; él tampoco quería perderlos a ellos dos.


	10. Té y galletas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

10/15

¡Hola acá estoy yo de nuevo molestándolos! Hoy no voy a extenderme demasiado. Por lo que quiero agradecerles de corazón a todos los que me siguen en esto y leen mi fic, también a todos los que se molestan cada capítulo dejándome su opinion y haciéndome saber que piensan. Perdón sé que soy tediosa con ésto pero de verdad me ayudan muchísimo sus reviews, no saben cuanto. Así que ya saben ¡Gracias! Y espero que les guste...

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

X

"Té y galletas"

Caminaban lentamente por las tranquilas calles de Konoha que aunque habitualmente estaban colmadas de gente, aquella noche se encontraban completamente vacías. En parte, porque todos aún se encontraban en la fiesta y, también, porque eran las 5 de la madrugada. No parecía posible que mucha gente pasara por allí.

—Ya te dije, no creo que encontremos nada abierto a estas horas Shikamaru —exclamó la mujer cansada de repetirle aquellas mismas palabras por al menos 20 minutos.

—Mujer problemática —suspiró ya tentado a rendirse, pero entonces pasaron por una casa de té que al parecer estaba abierta, aunque vacía— Que te dije.

Temari sonrió ambos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa junto a ventana, uno frente al otro. La muchacha miraba a todos lados en busca de alguien que viniera a atenderlos.

—¡¿Quién se supone que atiende aquí?! —gruñó molesta, odiaba que la hicieran esperar. Shikamaru simplemente la observó indignado ¿Cómo era posible que su vida estuviera llena de tantas mujeres problemáticas? Primero su madre, luego Ino y ahora Temari.

—Buenos días —saludó cordialmente una mujer mayor, alternando la mirada entre Temari y Shikamaru se inclinó aún más para tomar sus pedidos— ¿Qué desean? —ambos intercambiaron miradas y la primera en hablar fue la chica.

—Un té.

—Lo mismo que ella —indicó con un despreocupado gesto de la mano. La mujer les sonrió y se marchó.

—Dime ¿Cómo te ha ido como Jounin? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Ha sido problemático, pero ya sabes. Alguien tiene que hacerlo —la muchacha arqueó la ceja.

—Sabes que no lo haces por deber, Shikamaru —le dijo recordando aquel incidente en el que el mejor amigo del chico casi muere. Aquella vez el Nara lloró, para sorpresa de ella, y juró nunca más permitir que nada malo le pasara a sus amigos— ¿Por qué no dices la verdadera razón de porque te hiciste Jounin? Yo la sé.

—Es que… me resulta muy problemático explicarlo.

—No tienes remedio.

Entonces su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la mujer regresó con sus dos tés, y para sorpresa de ellos, un plato lleno de galletas. Shikamaru las observó confundido, ellos no habían ordenado nada para comer.

—Disculpe —se dirigió a la mujer señalando con el dedo el plato lleno de galletas, pero no pudo continuar. Como si ella le hubiera leído la mente le sonrió y señaló un pequeño cartel junto a ellos.

—Es un regalo —ambos la miraron confundidos—. Para las parejas, con su orden les damos un plato de galletas —Temari rió y Shikamaru bufó molesto mientras veía a la mujer alejarse.

—¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Por qué piensan que estamos jun….

Pero no pudo terminar porque Temari se había puesto de pié e inclinada sobre la mesa lo besó. Sus suaves labios rozaban contra los de él, mientras él con torpeza intentaba imitar sus movimientos. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa y aún permanecía con sus ojos abiertos, paralizado completamente por lo bizarro del momento. Ella finalmente se separó y volvió a ubicarse en su asiento, frente a él. Lo miraba fijamente intentando descifrar su expresión.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —preguntó, de alguna forma parecía alterado. Ella simplemente sonrió.

—Dime Shikamaru ¿Sentiste algo? ­—lo observó unos segundos, en su expresión se podía leer notable desconcierto. Temari ladeó la cabeza ¿Acaso tenía que explicarle todo?— Porque yo no.

Pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, a decir verdad siempre había creído que un beso era mucho más significativo que un simple roce de labios. Suponía que en aquel contacto debía sentirse el deseo de las dos personas involucradas. Como un choque de sensaciones, concentradas en aquella particular zona, abocadas al otro. O al menos, sentir una especie de descarga por su cuerpo.

Sin embargo nada de aquello había sucedido. Aquel beso definitivamente no había trascendido lo sensorial, Shikamaru no había sentido nada, sólo el tacto y el sabor de los labios de Temari. Un beso sin sentido.

—Creo que no —respondió rascando la parte trasera de su nuca, la kunoichi le sonrió.

—¿Viste? Nosotros teníamos razón.

—¿Qué?

—Digo, que no hay nada entre nosotros.

—¡¿Por eso me besaste?! Qué mujer problemática —la muchacha rió ante la infantil reacción de él, de alguna forma era algo tierno.

—Dime Shikamaru —sus orbes zafiro se oscurecieron ensombreciendo la mirada de ella, un destello de malicia y burla en sus ojos— ¿Fue tu primer beso?

—¿Qué? —sintió sus mejillas acaloradas, sabía que estaba sonrojado por lo tanto desvió la mirada en un inútil intento de ocultarlo ¿Por qué parecía ser que Temari disfrutaba tanto fastidiarlo? Seguramente ya había olvidado lo del llanto, ahora tenía algo mejor con que molestarlo— ¿Sabes? No necesito la respuesta Shikamaru. Pero preferiría que me lo dijeras —aún sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡Hmp! —respondió a la muchacha con recelo. Indudablemente aquello era un sí.

—Se notó —ahora Shikamaru estaba molesto ¿Qué se suponía que aquello significaba?

—Discúlpame, no sabía que ibas a besarme —dijo entre dientes acentuando el sarcasmo en cada palabra. Ella sólo sonrió, sus intenciones no habían sido ofenderlo pero al parecer Shikamaru se lo estaba tomando demasiado personal.

—Está bien, perdón —cuando las facciones de él se suavizaron, Temari retomó su tono burlesco. Para enfado del Nara—. De todas formas, fue un honor robarte tu primer beso.

—Déjame en paz —murmuró sonrojado mientras llevaba a su boca algunas galletitas.

—Jajaja.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, hacía más de hora y media que se había marchado de la fiesta y suponía que en aquellos momentos debía estar terminando. También sabía que si no llegaba a su casa antes que sus padres, tendría que soportar las preguntas y reproches de su madre durante una semana entera. O quizá más. Y aquella no era una opción, así que tras acompañar a Temari hasta la puerta de entrada se despidió de ella.

—Adiós —saludó con cierto aire de pereza. El sueño empezaba a invadirlo.

—Adiós Shikamaru —volvió a sonreír con complicidad—. Me gustó desayunar contigo —El muchacho volvió a gruñir en señal de desaprobación ante la conducta de ella.

—No me dejarás en paz ¿Verdad?

—No —y dándose vuelta comenzó a alejarse del lugar, agitando su mano efusivamente, pero sin voltearse a mirar. El muchacho la imitó y emprendió su largo camino a casa.

Finalmente llegó a la entrada y con cuidado de no hacer ruido entró, sigiloso para que nadie descubriera su reciente regreso. Con un poco de suerte sus padres aún no habrían regresado y podría decir que se había marchado de la fiesta por sentirse descompuesto. Sabía que su madre se enfadaría de todas formas pero al menos de esa forma obviaría la parte de los incómodos interrogatorios.

Suspiró tranquilo, su cuerpo se relajó. No había nadie en casa, subiría rápido y se ocultaría en la cama fingiendo estar dormido. Su plan había funcionado y ahora se encontraba entre las sábanas, en el cálido refugio que su cama le proporcionaba. Finalmente podría dormir.

Pero con más intensidad el sueño volvió, como ejerciendo una especie de presión sobre su conciencia. Como forzándolo a ver una realidad que no quería aceptar, y otra vez, se ahogaba. Más y más profundo, y la sensación de asfixia se transformaba en dolores de pecho, tan intensos, que aún dormidos lo sentía. Aquellas sensaciones no eran ficticias, ahora lo estaba afectando físicamente. Y estaba abrumado de no dormir. Adolorido y malhumorado.

Gratamente para ella un nuevo día había llegado, ya no estaba enfadada con su amigo por marcharse ni sentía ese doloroso vacío que se apoderaba de ella cuando el miedo a perderlos volvía a surgirle. No, ahora y por alguna extraña razón se sentía feliz. Quizá aquello era lo que había estado necesitando, hablar con él, aclarar las cosas y sacarse ese sentimiento punzante de su ser. Ahora se sentía tranquila que ninguno de sus amigos la abandonaría, nunca. A pesar de todo.

—¡Hola frente de marquesina! —saludó alegre a Sakura, a la vez provocándola.

—¡Cerda! —le advirtió amenazante con el puño elevado hacia ella. Pero la voz de la rubia la calló.

—Toma —y acto seguido extendió su brazo hacia la pelirrosa, entre sus dedos había un largo listón de color rojo. Sakura sonrió.

—Gracias Ino.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal anoche? Digo ¿Cómo están las cosas entre Sasuke y tú?

—Lentas…. Pero mejorando, al menos habló conmigo un largo rato y cuando tomé su mano no la apartó.

—¿Tomaste su mano?

—Sí —Sonrió la muchacha.

—Me alegro por ti —la sonrisa de la Yamanaka era sincera y aunque nunca pensó que fuera capaz de sostener una conversación como la que estaba teniendo; sobre Sasuke, con Sakura, de alguna forma sentía que no había nada de extraño en ello. Le parecía completamente natural, como si nunca hubiesen dejado de ser amigas.

—¿Sabes? Me enteré de algo….

La rubia la miró con creciente curiosidad, pronto estaba prácticamente gritándole a Sakura para que le comentara pero la muchacha fingía misterio. Y ante las insistencias de Ino, se rehusaba más a contarle aquello tan enigmático que Sakura decía saber.

—¡Frente de marquesina deja el misterio y cuéntame ya! ¿Quieres?

—Bien, bien. Me dijo Naruto, que le dijo Kiba, que le contó Shino —la cara de la muchacha era de impaciencia. Además ¿Qué tipo de credibilidad podían tener esos tres? Bueno, al menos Shino parecía más confiable— qué anoche cuando volvía de la fiesta hacia su casa… —la forma en que Sakura contaba todo aquello hacía parecer que la muchacha quería hacer el relato más interesante pero lo único que lograba que con ello era que Ino se irritara más a cada segundo.

—¿Y?

—Vio a Shikamaru y Temari en una casa de té, besándose.

—Ah… Bien por ellos —y como si aquello no le sorprendiera ni le importara continuó caminando. Sakura corrió a alcanzarla.

—¿Ino?


	11. Mas allá del azul

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

11/15

¡Hola a todos! Bueno va quedando poco para que esta historia llegue al final y espero que hasta ahora les halla gustado. Quería agradecerles a todos por firmarme y seguirme capítulo a capítulo, de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo ¡Gracias! Mil gracias por leer y ya saben, cualquier duda, cualquier opinión o crítica es muy bien recibida asíque sigan haciéndome llegar sus review. ¡Ah! Creo que ya lo mencioné pero después de éste fic voy a subir otro **ShikaIno** así que para los que estén interesados, ya saben. Por ahora no les puedo decir más nada, todo a su debido tiempo ). Y bueno, seguimos con esta historia. Espero que les guste... ¡Muchos saluditos!

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

XI

"Mas allá del azul"

(Excusas irreales, verdades modificadas y mentiras)

Lágrimas caían una y otra vez, incesantes por sus rosadas mejillas, humedeciéndolo todo a su paso. La sal se filtraba entre sus labios escociendo sus heridas, aquellas que ella misma se había producido mordiendo su labio inferior, por incomprensión e impotencia. Los sabores se mezclaban en su boca y contrastaban, la sal de las gotas producto del llanto con el metálico sabor a sangre. Lo que había temido por tantos años finalmente se estaba haciendo realidad y no comprendía porque. No podía explicarlo y tampoco negarlo, Shikamaru no estaba, desde hacía dos semanas que había desaparecido. Desde la ceremonia de las alianzas.

Y ahora Chouji volvía a repetirle la misma dolorosa frase "Shikamaru no vendrá", su amigo ya ni siquiera se molestaba en inventar excusas por el Nara. No tenía sentido, Ino lloraría igual.

—Ino, no llores. No es tu estilo estar triste —otro sollozo y más susurros inentendible. La chica estaba quebrada, él lo sabía, sabía cuan importante eran sus amigos para ella y aún así no podía consolarla, no podía hacer nada.

Aferraba sus manos al pecho como intentando contener el dolor que le producía el incesante sentimiento de abandono, sus amigos lo eran todo y ahora estaba perdiendo a uno.

Y lo peor era el no entender porque, cualquier situación era más agradable que aquella. Él había desaparecido, desde la fiesta, había faltado a todos los almuerzos, a todos los encuentros e Ino no sabía porque. Y Chouji no le decía nada, aunque sabía que le ocultaba algo. Era claro que aún le era fiel al Nara, haciendo que Ino se sintiera excluida. Pero no lo culpaba, lo quería mucho y sabía que él jamás haría nada para dañarla sólo que Shikamaru era su mejor amigo y como tal, no podía traicionarlo.

Y había oído un centenar de excusas, unas más absurdas que otras, irreales, verdades modificadas y mentiras. De todas las clases y tamaño, aún así ninguna la llenaba ¿Por qué su amigo había dejado de hablarle cuando acababa de prometerle que jamás romperían sus lazos de amistad? No lo entendía, quería. Pero era imposible, sin la presencia de él jamás podría saberlo.

—Ino, por favor —murmuró el Akimichi, la rubia no parecía hacerle caso. Estaba cansado de la situación, de verla cada vez más triste ante la ausencia de Shikamaru. De tener que estar en medio de aquello, de llevar y traer información cual espía ¿Dónde estaba el sentido de amistad?

—Chouji ¿Por qué no vino Shikamaru? —sabía que la respuesta sería otra mentira, mas no le importaba, necesitaba aferrarse a algo para poder justificarlo. Para saber que su amigo simplemente no le había dejado de hablar sino que, seguramente, estaba ocupado atendiendo una misión, como shinobi de Konoha que era. Chouji se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé Ino —ya no podía mentirle más, simplemente se negaría a hablar.

—¿Entonces porque no viene con nosotros? ¿Por qué dejó de pronto de hablarnos?

Algo en el interior de Chouji se agitó violento, sensaciones de nauseas respecto a la situación. No podía decirle que él aún seguía viéndolo, que para ellos dos las cosas no habían cambiado. Que simplemente era a ella a quien había dejado de hablarle. No, no podía.

—No lo sé.

Volvió a sollozar, dejándose caer al suelo rendida. Todas su fuerzas consumidas por el acto de llorar, su cuerpo no lo resistía. Y Chouji sólo la observaba.

La distancia había crecido enormemente entre ellos, era como si a cada paso que Ino daba Shikamaru retrocedía tres. Alejándose de ella, manteniendo su distancia ¿Con qué fin? ¿Por qué motivo?

Hubiese preferido una discusión, una razón. Así al menos sabría que era lo que había hecho para merecer la evasión de él. Todo parecía bien aquella noche ¿Entonces por qué él simplemente había dejado de asistir a sus reuniones? Pero si hubieran discutido… sabría porque disculparse, que hacer para enmendarlo o al menos saber que era lo que había ido mal. Pero ahora, no tenía idea. Estaba completamente perdida en la duda.

—Chouji, me voy a casa. Mamá quería que ayudara en el negocio.

—Está bien ¿Vas a estar bien Ino? —la muchacha asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras limpiaba su rostro de lágrimas. Aunque sus ojos enrojecidos no se iban con el gesto y por más que ella quisiera pretender que todo estaba bien, nadie le creería.

A paso lento emprendió su camino por las calles de Konoha, con la cabeza baja para evitar las curiosas miradas de aquellos que pasaban a su lado. A pesar de que llorar era lo más normal del mundo, la gente que pasaba parecía incómoda ante la imagen que la chica proporcionaba. No lo entendía, si estaba bien llorar ¿Por qué el mundo no podía tolerar ver un corazón roto? Se encogió de hombros, que mas daba. Que la vieran llorar, no le importaba. Pero aún así evitaba chocar con conocidos, no quería que le cuestionaran las razones de su estado, no tenía ganas de explicarle que su amigo ya no le hablaba. Y que ella no sabía porque.

Sus cristalinos ojos de vez en cuando observaban atentos a su alrededor para evitar cualquier encuentro inesperado pero sin cruzar miradas con nadie. No quería que vieran más allá del azul, verían la tristeza que la agobiaba.

Entonces Shikamaru pasó a su lado, no era una alucinación, no se estaba engañando. Era él. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Se paró a mitad de camino esperando a que él llegara para saludarlo.

—Hola Ino —pero él solo siguió de largo, dejándola con esas dos palabras en el aire.

¿Ahora fingían sólo conocerse? ¿Qué clase de juego retorcido estaba jugando? ¿Por qué la trataba como a cualquiera? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? ¿No habían pasado cinco años juntos en el mismo equipo? Miles de preguntas abarrotaban su cabeza, sus pensamientos se enredaban y cada vez entendía menos.

Se volteó a verlo, él ya no estaba. Maldijo el tono de cordialidad que usó y se maldijo a ella misma por no haberlo detenido ¿Cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de hablar con él? ¿Qué había pasado en el camino? ¿La amistad se había perdido? ¿Desgastado? ¿O es que nunca existieron tales lazos entre ellos? No podía entender como era capaz de olvidar tantos años juntos en tan pocas semanas, ahora eran sólo dos extraños. Y eso dolía, en lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero aún así Ino siguió yendo a sus reuniones, sin perder la esperanza. Al menos Chouji estaba con ella.

—Chouji ¿Por qué no vino hoy Shikamaru? —temblaba, quería esta vez al menos escuchar una excusa decente.

—No lo sé.

Silencio, sepulcral y tortuoso. Otra vez Ino lloraba y Chouji observaba ¿Cuánto más podrían sostener la situación?

Los días pasaron y desde la ceremonia de las alianzas había pasado ya un mes completo. A veces lo veía en la calle, solo, con Chouji o Naruto, a veces lo saludaba con un"Hola", a veces agitaba su mano con desgano, a veces simplemente se ignoraban. Otras veces sólo evitaba el camino para no verlo.

De pronto las preguntas cambiaron, ya no eran "¿Por qué Shikamaru no vino?" Ya no buscaba esperanza en las excusas.

—Chouji ¿Crees que algún día él venga? —el Akimichi hacía mucho había notado que ella ya no pronunciaba su nombre. Shikamaru había dejado de ser Shikamaru, ahora era "él".

Los dos visitaban a Kurenai juntos, luego Chouji volvía a ir con Ino. Se dividía los tiempos, a veces iba con uno, a veces con otro. Kurenai no preguntaba, actuaba como si nada pero sabía que Shikamaru y la rubia ya no se hablaban más. Era difícil ignorar el hecho, pero lo hacía.

—¡Hola Kurenai! —saludó la muchacha.

—Hola Ino, hola Chouji —cargaba con el pequeño Asuma en sus brazos, el bebé se estiró a los brazos de Ino.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru! —balbuceó feliz y aferrándose con fuerza a las ropas de la chica, Chouji la observó nervioso. Kurenai se paralizó.

—No, Ino —habló la rubia al niño intentando explicarle e intentando fingir tranquilidad pero su voz se quebró. Asuma no entendía y seguía diciendo lo mismo— ¡Shikamaru!

—No, Asuma ella no es Shikamaru —su madre trató de hacerle entrar en razón, pero era muy pequeño, simplemente no le entendía—. Shikamaru se fue recién —tarde se dio cuenta de su error e Ino ya se había alejado corriendo—. Lo siento.

—No importa.

Otra larga semana pasó y ahora las preguntas habían dejado de ser en torno a Shikamaru y su desaparición sino que ahora se centraban en Ino y sus propias inseguridades, preocupaciones y dudas.

—Chouji ¿Hice algo mal para que él se enojara conmigo? No entiendo…

Y con cada pregunta lloraba su alma en cada lágrima, a veces sentía que debía contestarle pero sólo la observaba preocupado y compungido. Ino seguía preguntando.

—Chouji ¿Por qué no me habla? ¿Él me odia?

La clara respuesta era no, pero otra vez no podía responderle porque aquello significaría tener que explicarle y responderle todas las preguntas anteriores. Se sentía tan mal amigo, pero hiciera lo que hiciera la sensación no se iría; era uno u otro. Chouji no podía elegir.

—No lo sé Ino—las mismas cuatro palabras, la misma banal respuesta que no hecha luz sobre el asunto ni mucho menos.

Y después las preguntas de Ino simplemente desaparecieron, ya no lloraba cerca de Chouji, tampoco sonreía. Sólo se mantenía allí, junto a su amigo. Shikamaru había dejado de ser mencionado y el Akimichi empezó a preocuparse.

Ahora era su turno de preguntar.

—Ino ¿Ya no te importa más Shikamaru?

No lloraba, no reía, no dudaba. Simplemente lo observaba seria, impasible. Como si no sintiera nada, ni dolor ni felicidad.

—No lo sé Chouji.

Por supuesto que aquello era una mentira, Chouji lo sabía. Y la situación no daba para más, se había prolongado demasiado. Se había vuelto intolerable.

Se acercó a su rubia amiga, la cual miraba distraída el cielo. Chouji se pregunto si, tal vez, ella estaba observando las nubes. Meditó unos segundos sobre la expresión de la muchacha. Si ése era el caso, las cosas estaban empeorando porque aquello no podía significar otra cosa que la derrota de Ino. Se estaba rindiendo, lo estaba dejando ir. O al menos parecía intentar.

—Ino... —empezó pero la voz de la chica lo interrumpió.

—¿Sabes Chouji? Nunca entendí que ve él en las nubes —la miró desconcertado, hacía tres días que no hablaba de Shikamaru y ahora mencionaba esto. Pero sin llorar ni demostrar sentimientos.

—¡Me cansé! —la rubia dejó de contemplar el firmamento y bajó la mirada hacia su amigo.

—Yo no elegí esto Chouji —respondió con recelo. Aunque en el fondo la situación dolía tanto como antes, sino más.

—No me importa quien eligió que y quien no. Tenemos que hablar, los tres.

—Fácil decirlo. Él no quiere verme, o estar cerca de mí. De todas formas, yo tampoco.

—Ino —advirtió en tono serio ¿A quien quería engañar?

—¿Qué?

—Si yo consigo que los tres podamos hablar juntos ¿Hablaras con Shikamaru?

Ante la mera mención del nombre del Nara Ino sintió algo en su interior retorcerse, una desagradable sensación de dolor y desasosiego ¿Por qué le había dejado de hablar si se suponía eran amigos? Aunque quisiera negarlo, aunque quisiera olvidar el asunto no podía. Sabía que hasta que no supiera las razones de su dolor no podría continuar. Y ella estaba decidida a seguir, con o sin Shikamaru. Pero necesitaba explicaciones.

—Sí —respondió decidida.

—Bien, déjamelo a mí. Mañana en tu casa a las 8 ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, no me importa el lugar.

—Bien —susurró Chouji, ahora sólo quedaba convencer a Shikamaru, y no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Era necesario, tenían que hablar, por su bien y el bien de su amistad. Por el trío Ino-Shika-Cho, por Asuma, por los recuerdos. Chouji jamás se perdonaría si tantos años fueran perdidos en la memoria —Adiós Ino —Se despidió.

—Adiós Chouji.


	12. Palabras que hieren, silencios que matan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

12/15

¡Hola a todos! Bueno la verdad es que me siento muy contenta, y no podría estarlo menos. Es que cuando me contecté y vi que tantos de ustedes me habían dejado sus reviews me emocioné. La verdad es que quería darle muchísimo las gracias a todos los que me hacen saber lo que piensan y me dejan consejos honestos que valoro muchísimo. De verdad que me hace muy bien saber su opinión. Por eso quería decirles gracias ¡Muchas gracias! Y que por favor sigan haciéndome llegar sus comentarios. También gracias a todos los que leen y es que no cualquiera toma parte de su tiempo y lo invierte leyendo mi humilde historia. En fin, no quiero ser muy pesada pero me parece importane hacerles saber que en verdad estoy agradecida. Cómo a ustedes les parece importante hacerme saber lo que piensan. Así que no los entretengo más y espero que disfruten este capítulo. Ya nos acercamos al final asíque espero que lo que hasta ahora leyeron les haya gustado. ¡Muchos saluditos a todos!

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

XII

"Palabras que hieren, silencios que matan"

(Tenemos que hablar)

El día había llegado, las agujas del reloj marcaban indudablemente las 8. Ino se encontraba sentada a los pies de la escalera, con la vista fija en la puerta. Ninguno de sus amigos aún había llegado y la muchacha empezaba a impacientarse.

Sus ojos celestes vagaban libres por el lugar, contemplando nada en particular, sólo el vacío. De vez en cuando se detenía a observar las sombras proyectadas por la sola iluminación de furtivos rayos de luna que se filtraban desde la ventana. Sombras que danzaban ondeantes a su alrededor, como burlándose de ella. Todas le evocaban a Shikamaru y en su mente aparecía fugazmente la imagen de su amigo. Pero luego se desvanecía, él no estaba allí. Chouji tampoco.

Se preguntaba si vendría, si Shikamaru tenía tantos deseos de verla como ella a él. Si era verdad que su amigo quería arreglar las cosas, o si simplemente su amistad había terminado ¿Y si lo había perdido para siempre? No lo soportaría. Un familiar escozor invadió sus ojos, las lágrimas pujaban por salir e Ino sentía inmensos deseos de llorar, pero entonces un suave golpeteo contra la madera de su puerta llamó su atención y se contuvo.

Se puso de pié, rogando que fuera Chouji, que llegara antes que Shikamaru. Realmente necesitaba a su amigo.

Lentamente se acercó al umbral, sintiendo aquellos escasos metros como la distancia más larga que jamás hubiera recorrido. Se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y miró por el agujero de la puerta. Respiró hondo y corrió el pasador; era Shikamaru.

Abriendo la puerta se hizo a un lado, invitándolo a pasar. Afuera la noche era fría y silenciosa.

—Hola —musitó en un casi susurro pero el eco de su voz resonó en aquel espacio vacío. La distancia entre ellos parecía abismal.

—Hola Ino —respondió sin mirarla directamente. En cambio observaba desinteresado el vestíbulo de la casa que tanto conocía— Chouji no va a poder venir.

—¡¿Por?! —lo cuestionó alarmada ante la seria mirada de él. Realmente necesitaba a Chouji con ella, temía no poder hacerlo sola. Temía que él no quisiera escucharla, y el Akimichi era el único capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Está enfermo o algo así —su tono de voz constante, nunca mostrando emoción alguna. Ino sentía que desconocía a Shikamaru por completo.

—Lo hizo a propósito —murmuró por lo bajo algo fastidiada. Ahora sabía que esas habían sido las intenciones de él desde un principio; que ella y el Nara hablaran solos.

—¿Qué? —parecía confundido, a Ino no le importó. La ausencia de Chouji no era el punto del asunto.

Lo observó allí frente a ella, en silencio, entre las sombras. Completamente inexpresivo. Aunque por la postura de su cuerpo no parecía muy cómodo con la situación. A decir verdad ella misma había empezado a dudar, pero no podía fallar, quizá fuera la única oportunidad que tendría de recuperar a su amigo. La última vez que hablaría con él. Cara a cara, tenía que enfrentarlo. Tenía que saberlo o moriría en la duda.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Ino clavando su mirada en él. El muchacho sólo asintió. —Siéntate, es tan sólo una conversación —en respuesta sonrió amablemente y tomó asiento donde la rubia le indicaba.

Odiaba la cordialidad entre ellos, simplemente no le parecía natural. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, después de tantos años; de tantas cosas vividas, después de todo; ahora eran dos desconocidos. Pero esa era la relación que ahora sostenían, por lo que miró fijo, amablemente, sobre él. Las cortinas de la ventana a su izquierda ondeaban ante el frío viento de la noche. Pero el frío en aquella habitación era mucho más hiriente que el del exterior.

Ambos los sabían, auque no pudieran verla, ambos caminaban entre la delgada línea etérea e imaginaria de la culpa y el miedo. Culpa por permitirse llegar a tal situación ¿Quién era el culpable y quien no?. Y miedo a perder aquello que tanto añoraban, aquello que habían construido con paciencia y perseverancia por tantos años. Aquello que ahora amenazaba por derrumbarse. Su amistad

Él permanecía en silencio y ella empezaba a preguntarse si aún quería hacerlo.

—Shikamaru —lo llamó, el chico levantó la mirada, ojos chocolate y profundas orbes celestes se encontraron. Él volvió a bajar la cabeza. —¿Me dirás por que?

—¿Por qué, qué Ino? —aún no la miraba.

—¡¿Por qué, que?! —repitió alterada— ¿Cómo puedes fingir que no sabes de que te estoy hablando Shikamaru? No te he visto en casi dos meses, me has estado evitando, me has esquivado. No has vuelo ha hablarme desde la ceremonia de las alianzas y quiero saber por qué. Se suponía que éramos amigos, me prometiste que no te alejarías….

—Ino… —murmuró, su voz sonó áspera. No sabía que decirle y no podía huirle a la situación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Es que acaso hice algo mal? ¿Hice algo que te molestara? —ahora su inmutable expresión se había borrado, ahora sólo la observaba sorprendido.

—Yo… —pero otra vez la rubia lo interrumpió.

—No sabes cuan triste he estado… —ahora volvían a invadirla inmensos deseos de llorar, pero otra vez se contuvo. Aún así su voz quebró y Shikamaru lo notó. —¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Pensé que te importaba nuestra amistad, odié que desaparecieras, odié que me ignoraras pero más odié que te marcharas de todo lugar al que yo llegaba. Odio verte ahí sentado, pareciendo tan tranquilo cuando yo estoy a punto de llorar, odio tu conducta. La odié por estos últimos dos meses.

—Pues tú tampoco eres perfecta —fue lo único que atinó a responder e Ino sintió romperse por dentro.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, siempre haciendo escándalo por todo. Magnificando las cosas, exagerándolas —no quería agredirla, realmente no quería pero estaba acorralado y aquello era lo mejor. Una buena ofensa era la mejor defensa, pensó.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Shika… —ya no podía contenerse y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar libertinas por sus pálido rostro. Rogaba que la escuchara, que entrara en razón. Quería que él volviera, no el desconocido que ahora estaba frente a ella, no, él no sino Shikamaru. El verdadero.

—Por que es verdad Ino. Eres muy problemática —aquella fue la primera vez que oyó decirle esa palabra con verdadero significado despectivo.

—Shikamaru… ¿Es por ella no es cierto?

—¿Ella? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí, Temari. Es por ella que ya no quieres almorzar o entrenar con Chouji y conmigo ¿No es así? Sé que se besaron aquella noche —ahogó un sollozo de dolor—. Es por ella que ya no te importamos —no supo porque mencionó aquello, pero ya no tenía argumentos y él no parecía responder.

¿Cómo podía ser tan infantil? Cómo podía ser tan egoísta hasta el punto de culpar a la kunoichi de la arena. Realmente Ino había cruzado la línea, aquella incriminación estaba completamente fuera de lugar ¿Cómo podía creer que ya no le importaban? Shikamaru empezó a elevar el tono de voz.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres Ino?! ¿Cómo puedes jugar a conocer a la gente de esa forma? Temari no tiene nada que ver en todo esto —prácticamente le estaba gritando, a pulmón abierto, con toda la frustración contenida por tanto tiempo— ¡Yo no te cuestiono sobre con quien te acuestas y con quien no! No me importa ¡Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras con Sai! De todas formas siempre fuiste muy superficial en ese sentido.

Ino lo miró horrorizada, él nunca le había gritado de esa forma, nunca la había llamado así ¿En verdad su amigo pensaba que era superficial? ¿Cómo era capaz de insinuar tales cosas de ella?

—¿De qué hablas? —lo cuestionó, a diferencia de él, bajando la voz.

Pero él seguía gritándole, nunca lo había visto así ¿Dónde estaba la persona calmada y perezosa que había conocido?

—No finjas —murmuraba cada palabra con notorio veneno—. Sé que estás tomando pastillas anticonceptivas.

—¡¿Y por eso crees que estoy acostándome con Sai?! ¡Pensé que me conocías mejor Shikamaru! —el chico se paralizó ante las palabras de ella ¿Entonces significaba que Ino no estaba con Sai?—. Si es tan necesario que lo sepas —agregó más irritada y lastimada que antes— últimamente he estado muy estresada por el miedo de perderlos a ti y a Chouji y por eso he estado teniendo problemas con mi período. Por eso en el hospital me dieron las pastillas, para poder volver a la normalidad —realmente dolía que él pensara eso de ella ¿Cómo había podido?—. No estoy con Sai, no estoy con nadie. Y si también necesitas saberlo, aún soy virgen —ante la última declaración sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas. La vergüenza la había invadido y ahora sus mejillas habían adquirido un intenso color escarlata. Shikamaru se sorprendió— No sé porque te sorprendes… —volvía a sollozar, con más fuerza, el dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba con cada palabra de él—. Me duele que pienses así de mí.

¿Acaso había sido tan ciego como para creer tales cosas de ella, de Ino? La muchacha tenía razón, él la conocía mejor que nadie ¿Entonces por qué había reaccionado de aquella forma? Que torpe había sido. Se maldijo, en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que su error le costaría caro. Un precio que él no quería pagar: la amistad de Ino.

—Ino….

—Shika —murmuró con creciente tristeza, apretaba los puños con impotencia mientras que ocultaba su dolida mirada de los ojos de él. No quería perderlo.

Entonces sin dudarlo un segundo lo abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas se aferró al cuerpo de él. Parándose en la punta de sus pies le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras que enterraba su rostro en el hombro de Shikamaru. Quería que lo supiera, que lo sintiera en la piel; el miedo que ella tenía de perderlo. Que no lo dudara, que él era importante para ella y eso era lo que Ino quería demostrarle con aquel delicado abrazo.

Shikamaru tembló ante el repentino contacto de sus cuerpos, la cercanía, su corazón se aceleró. Podía sentir la cálida respiración de ella, las frías lágrimas derramadas chocando contra la piel de su cuello. Ino se aferraba con fuerza él y el chico no pudo evitar corresponderle. Con cuidado la rodeó con los brazos intentando confortarla. Tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos dolía, en lo más profundo de su ser le quemaba. Pero no podía evitarlo, era su amiga.

—Ino… No llores.

Pero entonces sintió su corazón detenerse, por un breve instante le pareció que había dejado de respirar y su cuerpo se tensó. Aquella nueva sensación le producía el más dulce estremecimiento; los húmedos labios de ella besando lentamente la base de su cuello. Entonces se detuvo, apenas si duró, un efímero instante. Ella se separó y en su rostro se reflejó el miedo por la acción que había llevado a cabo, como si besarlo hubiera sido un terrible error. Algo imperdonable.

Pero él no podía quedarse con la duda, tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que hacerlo aunque saberlo significara oír aquello que tanto temía.

—Ino ¿Por qué? —la cuestionó intentando fingir tranquilidad pero su voz lo traicionó delatándolo, Shikamaru estaba alterado.

—Yo… Shika… Yo. Lo siento, no quise —balbuceó nerviosa. El muchacho retrocedió unos pasos. Ella intentó detenerlo por la muñeca pero él se soltó.

La miró compungido, lo sabía. No era necesario oír la palabra error para comprender por completo la situación. Se sentía un tonto, que inocente había sido, por un momento había llegado a pensar que tal vez Ino…. No, no quería siquiera terminar aquel hilo de pensamientos, le dolía. Demasiado, se sentía herido y a la vez ofendido ¿Acaso era tan absurda la idea? Pero la realidad era otra, y al parecer en aquel momento frente a ella, él sólo había sido un desliz de Ino. Y eso Shikamaru no podía tolerarlo. Se maldijo, por haberle permitido acercarse tanto, por haber sido el culpable de aquella situación. Sabía que tendría que haberla detenido cuando intentó acercarse, pero no lo hizo. Por debilidad, y por aquellas falsas esperanzas. Ahora se sentía quebrado, y completamente avergonzado.

—Realmente eres muy egoísta Ino —su semblante serio de repente— ¿Y aún te preguntas por qué dejé de hablarte? Si sólo piensas en ti, si eres tan infantil como para actuar así ¿A esto llamas amistad? A mi me parece que cruzaste la línea.

—Lo siento Shika, yo no quise hacerlo. De verdad, no quise.

"No quise" Aquellas dos palabras que no cesaba de repetir se clavaban más y más con cada mención, como una estaca atravesando su corazón, desgarrándolo lentamente. Clavando cada astilla dolorosamente en su pecho.

No podía soportar su presencia, no la quería cerca. Tenía que alejarse, irse de allí y así lo hizo.

El eco del golpe de la puerta resonó hueco en la cabeza de Ino y entonces lo comprendió; Shikamaru se había marchado y esta vez para siempre. Por su culpa, por su error. Ella lo había ahuyentado de su vida, y esta vez él no volvería.


	13. Cruda realidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo.**

13/15

¡Hola! ¡Hola a todos! Hoy estoy todavía más feliz que ayer y es que nunca pensé que tantas personas se interesarían en mi fic y menos aún me dejarían reviews. De verdad que me encanta, me están malcriando. Bueno en realidad lo que más quería decirles a todos, ya saben, es ¡Gracias! Porque la verdad es que sus opiniones y comentarios sinceros me ayudan muchísimo. De verdad. Lo que muchos me dijeron me ayudó a mejorar y cambiar y aprender de mis errores y más aún me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Además de que ya me volví adicta también a esta pareja (al parecer soy fácil de atrapar ))Bueno por eso ya les dije que tengo otro fic terminado, otro ShikaIno (más largo que éste y más lleno de ShikaIno porque nunca es suficiente P, lo mismo me pasó con el SasuSaku. También voy a volver a escribir uno) Bueh, me voy por las ramas. En fin, lo voy a empezar a publicar el mismo día del último capítulo de este así que ya saben. Para el que esté interesado. Volviendo a lo importante: ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews y por tomarse la molestia de leer! ¡Gracias! Así que no los molesto más con mi absurdo bla bla y que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

XIII

"Cruda realidad"

(Consecuencias de un actuar inconsciente)

Se encontraba recostada en su cama, ya eran las 3 de la madrugada y aún no podía conciliar el sueño. No le sorprendía, después de lo acontecido con Shikamaru unas cuantas horas antes no le parecía extraño su falta de sueño, ni su falta de apetito, o sus ganas de levantarse. Estaba devastada, de eso no había duda y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Contemplaba el teléfono, a veces levantaba el tubo e intentaba marcar el número de Shikamaru pero luego cortaba. No tenía sentido. Seguramente estaría durmiendo y si la atendiera ¿Qué le diría? No tenía excusas, no tenía razones. No encontraba un buen motivo para explicar la situación, simplemente le parecía irreal. Deseaba que lo fuera, pero por más que quisiera no podía regresar el tiempo. Y si pudiera hacerlo ¿Realmente cambiaría algo? No, llamarlo no era una opción. De todas formas, seguramente no la atendería.

Se giró, su cuerpo le pesaba, le dolía el estómago, se sentía nauseabunda. Su cabeza le dolía, tanto llorar traía sus resultados. Ahora los ojos le ardían y sabía que debía tenerlos de un tamaño descomunal, debido a la hinchazón y enrojecimiento de sus párpados. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar, había dejado salir en cada gota de sal un pedazo de su alma, de su desconsuelo, pero aún dolía y mucho.

Se preguntaba ¿Por qué había tenido que arruinarlo de aquella forma? Había sido su última oportunidad de recuperarlo, y en cambio, lo había perdido. Que tonta había sido, y sin embargo no se arrepentía ¿Por qué?

Sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho pero no podía identificarlo. Finalmente el sueño pesó más que el desasosiego y terminó entregándose al descanso. Aún así, la angustia no desapareció, ni siquiera al día siguiente.

—Mmm… —gimió a la par que sus ahora opacados ojos azules se abrían— ¿Qué hora es? —sentía su cabeza romperse del dolor.

Recordó la noche anterior, cada escena danzó ante sus ojos. Como grabadas a fuego en su mente; Shikamaru, la charla, el beso, y otra vez Shikamaru. Repetidamente rememoraba cada instante, se preguntaba constantemente ¿Dónde se había equivocado? La duda la atosigaba ¿Y si hubiera actuado diferente, aún serían amigos? Pero la respuesta no llegaba y ahora volvía a llorar.

No quería levantarse, no tenía deseos de enfrentar el mundo pero Ino sabía más; y no había remedio. Algún día tendría que salir de la cama.

Se vistió, con pesadez y lentitud, como queriendo prolongar su salida de la habitación pero pronto había terminado y ya estaba lista.

No sabía a donde ir, no sentía deseos de ver a Chouji pues su amigo sólo le recordaría lo desgraciado de su día. No quería quedarse en casa, no tenía intenciones de explicarles a sus padres porque lloraba así que simplemente saldría. Hasta dar con algún refugio donde quedarse por la tarde, o alguien amigo con quien hablar. Alguien que no la juzgara, que fuera imparcial, alguien como Sakura. Sí, iría a visitarla. Seguramente la pelirrosa sabría que hacer.

Cuando llegó al hogar de su amiga se detuvo, lamentándose la brevedad del camino. Realmente había disfrutado la compañía de la soledad, al menos a ella no tenía que darle explicaciones.

—¿Ino? —dijo al ver a su amiga frente al umbral de su casa, sin golpear. La rubia se volteó a enfrentarla y entonces Sakura notó sus enrojecidos ojos.

—Sakura… —murmuró ausente.

—Ino ¿Qué sucedió? —la cuestionó alarmada pero la muchacha simplemente no respondió. Parecía completamente ausente. Intentando confortarla la invitó a pasar— Ven… Tomemos un té ¿Quieres? —Ino asintió y sin voltearse a mirarla ingresó a al vivienda, seguida de la rubia.

Indicándole un lugar donde sentarse en la mesa, Sakura desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. El silencio la invadió y otra vez sintió deseos de llorar, pero esta vez no se contuvo. Ya nada le importaba ¿Y qué si los otros sabía de su tristeza? Ella era la que había cometido el error, por lo que se merecía la situación que le había tocado vivir.

Permaneció por 5 minutos más sollozando en silencio en el comedor de la casa de su amiga hasta que la figura de la pelirrosa volvió a asomar, traían en sus manos dos tazas humeantes de caliente té.

—Toma —notó que lloraba pero no dijo nada.

—Gracias.

Prefirió dejarle espacio, esperando que su amiga le contara lo ocurrido pero sólo el silencio reinó así que finalmente decidió preguntar. Verla así le dolía.

—Ino ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras? —la rubia dio un largo y tendido sorbo de té y luego levantó la mirada hacia la chica. Sakura suspiró.

—Shikamaru y yo discutimos. Lo arruiné todo Sakura, ya no somos amigos —la voz le temblaba, al igual que la mano, sus dedos sea aflojaron y la taza cayó secamente contra el suelo haciéndose añicos—. Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró cubriendo su rostro con las manos, Sakura pudo ver lo alterada que su amiga estaba.

—No importa Ino, es sólo una taza. Lo limpiaré y parecerá que nada sucedió.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de Shikamaru y yo —balbuceó entre sollozos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. Déjame limpiar este desastre.

—No te molestes, lo haré yo pero cuando regrese quiero que me cuentes todo ¿Entendido? —La rubia asintió y Sakura se marchó.

Al rato había regresado con un trapeador en mano y recogiendo los fragmentos de vidrio quebrado, limpió cuidadosamente el lugar. Ino simplemente la seguía con su celestina mirada, pero su mente se encontraba lejos de aquel lugar, de aquella situación. De regreso a la noche de ayer.

Las palabras "problemática", "egoísta", "superficial" e "infantil" resonaban como ecos dolorosos en su cabeza ¿En verdad Shikamaru tenía esa imagen de ella?

—¿Ino? —la cuestionó Sakura al verla distraída mientras volvía a ocupar su asiento frente a la rubia.

—Lo siento —murmuró volviendo en sí.

—Está bien, no te preocupes—intentó confortarla pero la muchacha volvió a sollozar— Dime ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Respiró profundamente e intentando serle lo más fielmente posible a los hechos empezó a narrarle detalladamente los sucesos de la noche anterior. Haciendo breves menciones a acontecimientos de los últimos dos meses pero priorizando la discusión que recientemente habían tenido. Cuando llegó el momento de comentarle su error se detuvo. Sakura se extrañó pero luego Ino volvió a hablar, llorando más intensamente que nunca.

—Y entonces besé su cuello—hizo una pausa esperando el comentario reactivo de su amiga pero éste nunca llegó, entonces continuó—. Pero no sé porque lo hice, Sakura yo —pero las palabras "no quise" simplemente no salieron. Se extrañó.

—¿Y él cómo respondió? —su semblante serio.

—Se alteró mucho, no supe que decirle. Intenté disculparme, decirle que había sido un error pero él sólo se alejó más y más. Se enfadó demasiado Sakura, me dijo que aquello no era amistad. Que era una egoísta, y luego se marchó.

La pelirrosa meditó unos segundos, quizá Ino si había cometido un error. Recordó la noche de la ceremonia de las alianzas, la forma en que él había mirado a su amiga. Pero luego el beso con Temari la desconcertó. Ella no podía saber que sentía Shikamaru pero tenía que ayudarla, Ino realmente estaba hecha un desastre.

—¿Por qué lo besaste?

—¡No lo sé! Estábamos abrazados, me sentí tan bien en sus brazos, sentí por primera vez en meses que lo había recuperado. Estaba feliz. Entonces actué sin pensar, mis labios parecían imantados a su piel y yo no me quise detener. No supe porque, simplemente lo besé, no pensé. Sakura… —a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra el tono de su voz fue descendiendo hasta que finalmente sólo quedó un susurro. Un murmullo que se perdió en el silencio. La pelirrosa suspiró.

—Ino… yo no puedo darte las respuestas. Tienes que enfrentarlo.

—No puedo, él no quiere verme, no quiere saber de mí. Y yo no tengo el valor para volver a verlo. Jamás podría mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. Simplemente no sucederá.

—Entonces acabas de rendirte, Ino. Acabas de perder a Shikamaru —sabía que quizá había sido muy ruda con ella, pero necesitaba mostrarle la cruda realidad. Necesitaba abofetearla con la inevitable verdad, ahora sólo le quedaba rogar que su amiga entrara en razón. O que ocurriera un milagro.

Caminó a paso lento, aún el cuerpo le pesaba, la angustia que cargaba en su espalda parecía pesar más que una tonelada entera. Aún así siguió caminando, alejándose de la casa de su amiga. No sabía hasta que punto Sakura la había ayudado, ahora se sentía peor. Volvían a quemarle los ojos, las lágrimas volvían a correr a su antojo. Su alma volvía a sangrar.

—Shikamaru… —farfulló al viento, entre tanto dolor la palabra se perdió y cayó lentamente en el olvido del silencio. Había llegado finalmente a su casa y estaba sola. Otra vez se sintió abandonada, la soledad era una agria sensación. Necesitaba de alguien a quien aferrarse y sin embargo no había nadie que la detuviera de caer, o la viera llorar. O la pudiera curar. Sola, estaba sola. Para llorar sus penas, para drenar su corazón de todo dolor contenido, para culparse de sus errores, para maldecir sus cobardías.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, las sábanas aún enmarañadas desde la mañana. El día había sido largo y sin embargo corto. Sentía que el tiempo para recuperar a Shikamaru se perdía a cada segundo y sin embargo las horas sin él le parecían extremadamente eternas. Si así sería el resto de su vida, no podría soportarlo mucho.

Cerró sus ojos, por un breve instante le pareció verlo junto a ella. Sonriéndole, diciéndole "problemática" como antaño y descansando perezosamente junto a ella. Pero al abrir los ojos, la realidad era distinta. Shikamaru ya no estaba. Él ya no volvería. Por su error, su actuar inconsciente. Lo había perdido.

—Shikamaru, no sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar —volvió a mirar el teléfono. No lo llamaría.


	14. Nublado Corazón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

14/15

¡Hola a todos! Acá estoy de nuevo actualizando más temprano que nunca pero es que me quieren sacar de la computadora y es subirlo ahora o nunca. Y como nunca no es aceptable porque una promesa es una promesa, hoy decidí actaulizar más rápido. Así que como ya saben llegamos al penúltimo capítulo de la historia, así que ya saben mañana la van a encontrar en completos. Y por eso quería agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes particularmente por el apoyo y por acompañarme en la historia, capítulo a capítulo. Por los reviews que me dejaron, me dejan y espero me sigan dejando. Por tomarse la molestia de leer. Por todo eso ¡¡Mil gracias!! De verdad me encantó saber de ustedes. Así que ya saben ¡Gracias! Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten y les guste...

Paralela a ésta, hoy mismo estoy subiendo el principio de la nueva historia que había prometido, titulada **"Seis viernes de luna" **para el que quiera y le interese leerla. Es también un **ShikaIno**. Así que para los amantes de esta pareja, ya saben. Si, si pensaba subirla mañana pero quise ponerla hoy. También me gustaría mucho saber que piensan de este nuevo fic y ya saben como valoro su opinión. ¡Saluditos y espero que les guste!

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

XIV

"Nublado corazón"

Oyó un golpe seco, el sutil impacto de una gota contra el techo de su habitación e inmediatamente a esa le siguió otra más fuerte e impetuosa que la anterior. En efímeros segundos la silenciosa noche se había visto cubierta por un denso manto de agua de lluvia.

Por un instante contempló hacia el exterior a través de la ventana, parecía increíble como la oscuridad se había cernido sobre el cielo de un momento a otro, como ella. Sólo que la oscuridad que ahora opacaba su celestina mirada era mucho más intensa, casi impenetrable. Aún se lamentaba haberlo perdido. Hacía ya media hora desde que se había abatido sobre aquel colchón y aún lloraba la perdida de su amigo. Los tonos grises de las nubes no eran nada en comparación a su nublado corazón, la tormenta que se agitaba en el interior de Ino era aún mucho más violenta que la que acontecía fuera de aquella habitación. Lo quería junto a ella, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ambos habían tomado su decisión y desde ahora transitarían caminos separados. Perder a Shikamaru sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

—Shikamaru… —murmuró en un casi inaudible susurro, afuera la tormenta se agitaba con más ferocidad, chocando la lluvia impetuosa contra la pared de su cuarto.

Le parecía increíble como en tan poco tiempo se había perdido un lazo que habían construido durante tantos años, un lazo que Ino pensó duraría toda la vida. Siempre confió en tenerlo a él cuando lo necesitara, nunca le había fallado ¿Entonces por qué se había alejado de ella? Por más que buscara explicación lógica a aquella cuestión nada acudía a su mente. Ahora estaba sola, él se había ido.

Entonces el familiar tintineo de una campana la hizo recobrar el sentido, se incorporó. No tenía idea de quien podía ser a aquellas horas, a decir verdad no tenía deseos de levantarse de aquella cama pero sabía que debía serlo. Quizá fueran sus padres de regreso de la misión que Tsunade les había encomendado la tarde anterior, no podía arriesgarse.

Bajó con lentitud la escalera, limpiando las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos celeste, no le importó su aspecto desaliñado simplemente se dirigió hacia el umbral.

Sin mirar por el agujero de la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, sin tomar las precauciones adecuadas abrió. Ya nada parecía importarle y su descuido era lo viva prueba de ello.

Su corazón se detuvo; frente a ella se encontraba Shikamaru bajo la lluvia. Su cuerpo empapado de pequeñas gotas perladas que recorrían su tembloroso cuerpo. Afuera helaba.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó el muchacho entre estremecimientos, la lluvia aún caía sobre él. Ino simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se apartó, invitándolo a pasar. Aún así evitaba su mirada.

Lo observó detenidamente. —Estás mojado —murmuró cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—No importa Ino —podía notar como los ojos de la chica esquivaban los suyos.

—Si importa, te enfermarás.

—En serio. Está bien.

La muchacha se acercó unos pasos a él, manteniendo la distancia adecuada para la situación. Aún sin observarlo a los ojos le murmuró —No quiero que te enfermes —volvió a insistir, quería prolongar el momento la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Quería retrasar su partida y que Shikamaru se quedara con ella al menos algunos minutos más. —Puedes bañarte aquí y te prestaré algo de ropa seca mientras se escurre la tuya.

—No quiero molestarte, además tus padres deben estar durmiendo y no quiero despertarlos. Tú también ya debería estar en la cama ¿Te desperté?

Se encogió de hombros— No podía dormir. Además mis padres no están, salieron en una misión. Estoy sola.

—Bien —finalmente cedió, no quería forzar la conversación por lo que actuaría acorde a ella hasta que el momento de hablar se diera.

La muchacha le indicó volteándose y lo guió escaleras arriba hacia el baño. Finalmente allí le entregó unas toallas, algo de ropa seca de su padre y se retiró. Antes de marcharse se giró hacia él.

—Te esperaré en la habitación contigua —murmuró la rubia señalando la puerta más próxima al pequeño cuarto de azulejos en el que se encontraban. Shikamaru sabía; la habitación de Ino.

Volvió a su cuarto, aún la cama permanecía deshecha de antes. Se sentó al borde del colchón a la espera de su amigo, por un momento se detuvo sólo a escuchar el ruido del agua de la ducha caer, le pareció tan intenso que parecía incluso capaz de opacar el sonido de la tormenta que se abatía afuera. Entonces, al cabo de unos minutos, algo llamó su atención; la ventana permanecía abierta. Así que con cuidado se puso de pié y caminó lentamente hacia la pequeña abertura junto a su cama, las cortinas ondeaban fervientes a causa del viento que se arremolinaba en el exterior.

—Será mejor que la cierre o a Shikamaru le dará frío —murmuró para sí extendiendo los brazos para atrancar la ventana. Oyó en ese momento una voz detrás de ella, resonar desde el umbral de la habitación.

—Gracias Ino, por preocuparte —la muchacha se giró a verlo, Shikamaru vestía ahora las ropas de su padre, se sorprendió de ver lo bien que le quedaban, y llevaba al igual que siempre su cabello recogido, pero mojado. Le sonrió, miró el reloj, no supo cuanto tiempo había permanecido su amigo en la ducha, al parecer fueron 15 minutos. Los más largos de su vida.

—No es nada. Después de todo para eso son los amigos ¿No es verdad? Para preocuparse —le respondió suplicante. Implorando una respuesta de él; que Shikamaru le confirmara que aún eran amigos.

—Ino… —murmuró cansino. Ella bajó la mirada con tristeza y el chico suspiró.

Apartándose de la ventana volvió a sentarse en el colchón, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos, cerrando los ojos intentando contener el llanto que una vez más la invadía. Algo dentro de ella quebró, sus ojos se cristalizaron e Ino otra vez lloró.

Sintió unos pasos resonar huecos contra el piso de madera del cuarto, lentos, cada vez más cerca hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a ella. La rubia levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de la proximidad de él.

—¿Shikamaru? —lo observó compungida, el rostro del Nara sereno. A Ino le pareció que de alguna forma le transmitía seguridad.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —susurró señalando el lugar vacío junto a ella. La muchacha aún lo miraba con cierta angustia y lágrimas a medio caer, suspendidas en su rostro como recordatorio del dolor.

—Si tú quieres… —respondió y volviendo a cerrar los ojos intentó contenerse de volver a llorar nuevamente.

No sabía cual sería la respuesta de él, no podía verlo pero pronto sintió que había tomado el lugar junto a ella tras percibir el colchón hundirse debajo de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué viniste? Pensé que no querías verme más —murmuró Ino ahora con la mirada fija en el suelo pero a pesar de no estar observando a Shikamaru directamente pudo verlo negar con la cabeza.

—Yo no dije eso —respondió sencillamente—. Tampoco lo insinué.

—Pero… yo pensé —balbuceó la rubia confundida, ahora que lo recordaba él nunca había sugerido semejante cosa.

—No.

La lluvia aún se abatía contra la casa, se podía oír cada golpe de las gotas contra su ventana, el cristal se encontraba completamente empañado.

Miró a su lado, la figura de él junto a la de ella. Lo sintió tan distante, y a la vez tan cerca, descifrando su silencio. Quiso imaginarse dentro de su mente, adentrarse en él, saber que pensaba. Pero falló en el intento y la expresión de Shikamaru le parecía aún enigmática.

—Shikamaru…

—Ino… —murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo, al oír el nombre suyo en la boca del otro, simplemente volvieron a callar expectantes. Ahora ninguno hablaba e Ino fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Dime ¿Por qué viniste? —por primera vez en la noche sus miradas se cruzaron. Rápidamente Ino volvió a fijarse en el piso.

—Verás, estuve hablando con Chouji —se detuvo, respiró profundamente y continuó— y me di cuenta de que había actuado como un cobarde, anoche me refiero. Pero no pude evitarlo, después de todo soy el cobarde número uno.

—Eso no es cierto, yo no pienso que seas cobarde —opinó ella, su voz muy suave.

—En fin —dijo volviendo a desviar el asunto al tema central que el Nara quería tratar— Creo que exageré anoche. Me alteré y huí—giró su rostro para verla, ahora Ino le devolvía la mirada. Fija e intensamente lo observaba a los ojos. Se sintió perder, el profundo azul de ella lo hipnotizaba.

—Pero todo lo que dijiste es cierto ¿Verdad? Soy demasiado infantil y superficial. Lo he oído muchas veces, sólo que nunca de ti y eso me dolió. Pensé que eras uno de los pocos que no pensaba así de mí, pero ahora lo sé. Que me equivoqué.

—No, Ino. Yo no pienso que seas ninguna de esas cosas. Perdóname no quise gritarte, es que estaba furioso y dije cosas sin pensar. Me dejé llevar.

—Yo también —agregó recordando el beso que le había dado a su amigo en el cuello.

—Ino… —susurró, algo en su voz hizo que se sintiera nerviosa—. Es sólo que sentí que jugabas conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió de oírlo hablar en aquel tono tan suave pero más le sorprendieron aquellas palabras.

—No te das una idea lo difícil que ha sido para mí mantenerme alejado de ti últimamente.

—¿Por qué te alejaste? —ahora las lágrimas volvían a escurrir húmedas por sus mejillas recordando el sufrimiento y la incertidumbre de los últimos dos meses—. Shika ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme?

La miró nervioso, no tenía salida, debía decírselo; era ahora o nunca y a decir verdad prefería confesarle aquello en vez de perderla para siempre. Quizá la perdiera, quizás después de aquello Ino se alejara pero al menos sabría. Finalmente sabría que sentía ella por él.

—No podía estar cerca de ti Ino, en la ceremonia de las alianzas me sentí demasiado incómodo con tu presencia y era algo que no podía evitar.

—No te entiendo —respondió sollozando ante las hirientes palabras del chico.

—Digamos que yo soy un segundón y tú no Ino —la muchacha al parecer seguía sin comprenderlo—. Pero es tiempo de aceptar la verdad, yo nunca estaré contigo. Nunca tendría esa oportunidad, no soy como Sasuke o como Sai.

El corazón de Ino pareció detenerse por un breve instante, contuvo la respiración ¿Acaso Shikamaru estaba insinuando lo que ella pensaba? Entonces sintió su pulso acelerarse, su cuerpo le temblaba, él lo notó pero sin importarle tal detalle continuó.

—Y es muy problemático fingir que nada me pasa. Por no decir imposible, entonces cuando me besaste —y ante la mención del hecho llevó su mano a la base de su cuello como intentando evocar el momento. Como queriendo encontrar en su propia piel la evanescente esencia de los labios de ella— pensé que tal vez tú… —pero no pudo terminar la frase, se sintió demasiado avergonzado. Aún ahora la idea le parecía demasiado absurda—. Pero luego dijiste que había sido un error, te disculpaste y me repetiste hasta el cansancio que no habías tenido intenciones de hacerlo.

—Shikamaru… —susurró si poder siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, sin querer acercarse demasiado por miedo a herirlo. Aún no sabía que responderle, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido entre ellos dos e Ino se había paralizado. Aún no sabía que sentía ella por él. Entonces él continuó.

—Ino, si te digo todo esto, si no te oculto nada es porque te quiero. Por que me importas, eres mi amiga y no espero de ti una respuesta. Sólo quería que supieras….

La muchacha lo miró a los ojos y sintió su corazón latir violentamente contra su pecho. Sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba. Entonces empezó a balbucear nerviosa, sabía que tenía la atención de Shikamaru— Yo….


	15. Sentimientos silentes

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

**15/15**

¡Hola a todos! Acá esta el **último capítulo.** El final de la historia y como tal es el más largo de todos los capítulos. Espero que les guste y si no es mucho pedir me gustará que me hicieran saber que les pareció el final y la historia en general. Perdón por ser pesada pero ya dije lo valiosa que es su opinión para mí. Y como éste es el último capítulo quería agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes por seguirme en esto. Mil gracias por sus reviews, por leer y por todos los consejos y comentarios sinceros que me dejaron y que de verdad me ayudarn muchísimo. Por eso mil **¡Gracias! ¡¡Gracias a todos!!** y espero que lo disfruten y les haya gustado...

¡¡Saluditos!!

* * *

**Sentimientos silentes**

XV

"Sentimientos silentes"

—Ino, si te digo todo esto, si no te oculto nada es porque te quiero. Por que me importas, eres mi amiga y no espero de ti una respuesta. Sólo quería que supieras….

La muchacha lo miró a los ojos y sintió su corazón latir violentamente contra su pecho. Sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba. Entonces empezó a balbucear nerviosa, sabía que tenía la atención de Shikamaru— Yo….

Pero simplemente las palabras no salieron y Shikamaru se sintió decepcionado, lo supo por su expresión.

Era verdad que él no exigía de ella una respuesta, no la esperaba tampoco pero por un momento se había llegado a ilusionar de pensar que Ino le contestaría. Aunque fuera para rechazarlo. Triste ilusión que ahora se hacía añicos ante aquel muro conocido como el silencio. Ino bajó la mirada, Shikamaru se puso de pié.

—No importa —susurró, Ino no lo veía pero supo que él ya no estaba junto a ella por la cama, de pronto el colchón ya no estaba más hundido. El lugar que Shikamaru había ocupado estaba tibio, pero vacío. Volvió a oír su voz, sonaba quebrado y triste. Más también avergonzado— Mejor será que me vaya Ino. Nos vemos mañana en Barbacoa Q, con siempre. No te preocupes, puedo fingir que nunca sucedió hasta que realmente lo crea. Entonces todo volverá a la normalidad —y volviendo a sumirse en el silencio, suspiró, ya no quería estar allí.

Se giró para marcharse, para alejarse de aquella habitación, para alejare de Ino, dio unos cortos pasos pero entonces algo lo detuvo por la muñeca. Los dedos de la chica enroscados alrededor de su piel jalándolo hacia ella. El sencillo roce de pieles lo estremeció, al parecer esto Ino también lo noto porque al instante aclaró su garganta y empezó a hablarle con la voz suave, como él jamás la había escuchado.

—Shika, no te vayas —volvió a quedar frente a ella, volvió a irremediablemente perderse en aquel inmenso océano azul que eran sus ojos.

—¿Por qué Ino? —necesitaba un motivo, que ella le pidiera que se quedara. Que no lo dejara ir, que no soltara su mano. Otra vez silencio.

—No sé que decirte —Shikamaru quiso apartar su mano pero ella lo impidió— No estoy segura que siento en estos momentos. No lo sé.

—Está bien Ino, en serio, no importa no necesito una respuesta —ahora empezaba a invadirlo el inevitable temor al rechazo.

—No quieras huir Shikamaru —le dijo enseriando de repente, el chico se sorprendió ¿Tan transparente era ante sus ojos? ¿Tan fácil de leer?—. Quiero darte una respuesta. Si quiero pero no estoy segura. Yo… —empezó nuevamente a balbucear, ahora por un motivo que él desconocía las mejillas de la rubia se habían tornado de un leve tono carmesí. Podía sentirla dudar, era como si aquel ínfimo contacto que ambos compartían le permitiera a Shikamaru sentir en piel propia los sentimientos y emociones que su compañera sentía—. Estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo.

—¿Averiguarlo? —preguntó confundido, no podía comprender. Entonces Ino apretó más el agarre.

—Con un beso —explicó ella temerosa ante la reacción de él, el moreno se paralizó— Sé lo que tú sientes por mí y no me parecería justo besarte así porque sí. Sentiría que estoy jugando con tus sentimientos y eso es lo último que quiero Shika. Pero para saberlo necesito hacerlo y tú sabes que cabe la posibilidad de que yo no sienta nada. Por eso quería preguntarte ¿Me dejarías besarte?

La miró estupefacto, no podía salir de su estado de ensimismamiento. Sentía su corazón latir a mil, su respiración parecía irregular más no le importó. Ahora toda su atención se concentraba en la proposición de la rubia y sus ojos miraban deseosos los labios de ella. Quería sentirla, quería probarla pero temía salir herido ¿Y si Ino no sentía nada por él? Su amistad estaría arruinada, un beso no era cosa menor y sabía que no habría vuelta atrás después de tomada su decisión. Pero estaba decidido.

—Sí —en respuesta la muchacha levantó la mirada hacia su amigo que aún permanecía de pie frente a ella y con sinceridad le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

E inmediatamente tiró con fuerza de la mano del chico, que aún sostenía con firmeza entre las suyas, atrayéndolo. Tomando desprevenido a Shikamaru quien inmediatamente se tambaleó y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre ella, ambos se encontraban ahora en la cama. Tendidos, uno sobre el otro, sintiendo la proximidad de sus cuerpos, el calor que ambos se proferían.

—¿Ino? —murmuró nervioso Shikamaru ante la cercanía de ambos pero Ino sólo le sonrió y acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla intentó tranquilizarlo, más el contacto de su piel ocasionaba el efecto opuesto.

—Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada —bromeó la chica y él bufó fastidiado. Aquello era tan típico de su amiga.

—Problemática.

Entonces se sorprendió de sentirla a ella rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, se aferro a él y sin dudarlo un segundo lo besó. Primero con lentitud y torpeza, un brusco roce de labios que aún en el más desesperado de los besos le sabían dulces. Como siempre se había imaginado que serían. Ino simplemente lo enloquecía y ahora las piernas comenzaban a fallarle y el cuerpo le temblaba. Rogaba que aquel momento nunca pasara, rogaba porque la eternidad se afianzara en aquellos escasos segundos de felicidad, pero sabía que de un momento a otro Ino interrumpiría el beso y todo habría terminado, pero eso no sucedió. Entonces él se separó.

—¿Ino? —la observó detenidamente, jamás la había visto tan hermosa, sonrojada, sus rubios cabellos revueltos y el efecto que él había producido en ella le agregaba una belleza única a la muchacha y al momento. Contempló cada línea de su rostro, sus ojos azules, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos por la pasión de los besos. Su respiración agitada, su suave y sincera sonrisa. En ese momento lo supo; Shikamaru estaba perdido.

—¿Te quedarás ahí mirándome o me besarás? —lo cuestionó con cierta picardía latente en sus palabras logrando sonsacarle un sonrisa al muchacho. Él se inclinó y otra vez sus labios se encontraron. Esta vez el beso fue más apasionado.

La besaba con deseo, poniendo su alma en cada contacto, en cada roce y ella parecía corresponder gustosa. La humedad de los besos los llevaba al límite del delirio, sin embargo cuando Shikamaru profundizó introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella ambos sintieron cruzar el límite de la locura. Ino soltó un suave gemido de placer y Shikamaru se aprisionó más contra el frágil cuerpo de la chica, hundiéndola en el colchón.

Pronto con cautela, lenta y pausadamente fue descendiendo entre besos por la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello de ella donde besó, lamió y mordisqueó a su antojo la delicada piel, produciendo en Ino un efecto de completo descontrol. Podía sentirla temblar debajo de él, moverse nerviosa contra su cuerpo en un desesperado intento de acortar la distancia, casi inexistente, entre ella y el muchacho. Esto a Shikamaru lo enloquecía. Y le hacía desearla más, a límites insospechados.

Volvió a besar nervioso su cuello, deseoso de su piel. Necesitaba saborearla, llenar de pasión cada centímetro de la chica. Hacerle saber cuanto había deseado que aquello sucediera. Hacerle saber que en aquel momento no existía nadie más para él que ella. Y poco a poco fue descendiendo, pasando por la clavícula donde se detuvo unos instantes, para llegar así al límite fronterizo que la ropa proporcionaba, privándolo de las partes más secretas del cuerpo de Ino. Entonces comprendió la magnitud de sus actos y se detuvo.

—Ino ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —aún intentaba normalizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, pero nada parecía funcionar. La rubia frunció el seño y Shikamaru comprendió que no le había entendido, entonces aclaró—. Digo ¿No crees que la situación se nos está escapando de las manos?

La muchacha lo miró sonrojada pero sin soltarse ni apartarse, entonces para sorpresa del moreno le sonrió. Pero aquella no era una sonrisa pícara o exaltada sino tímida y cohibida.

—Shika ¿Tú quieres que la situación se nos escape de las manos? —Ino realmente parecía seria en el asunto ¿En verdad estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final con él? No quería tomárselo a la ligera, no quería que luego ella se arrepintiera. Tampoco quería que se sintiera presionada a hacerlo con él, aquello no el parecía correcto.

—¿Tú si? Ino quiero que entiendas que no debes sentirte presionada, quiero que estés segura de tu respuesta. Necesito la certeza de que luego no te arrepentirás. No quiero que lo hagas por complacerme.

—Shika ¿Por qué simplemente, y por una vez, no te dejas llevar por el momento? Digo, no todo tiene que ser evaluado racionalmente ¿Sabes? Además ¿Cuándo he hecho algo que no quería? Si te digo que quiero es porque en verdad lo siento —y aunque parecía sincera su voz temblaba.

—No lo sé….

—Shika ¿Necesitas escucharlo? —preguntó avergonzada a más no poder por la situación del momento—. Porque si es así puedo decírtelo —e inclinándose unos centímetros desde debajo de él alcanzó su oído y con sensualidad y algo de vergüenza le susurró— Shikamaru quiero que me hagas el amor —el cálido aliento de Ino chocó contra su piel robándole el aliento.

Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo y pronto las piernas empezaron a temblarle, las palabras de ella acababan de desarmarlo por completo y ahora todo resto de cordura y autocontrol acababa de perderse entre las líneas que ella había pronunciado. Ya no podría detenerse.

Volvió a besarla, con más ímpetu y pasión. Presionaba fuertemente sus labios contra la piel de ella provocando que de su boca escaparan furtivos y espontáneos jadeos. Ino concentró todas sus sensaciones en el contacto, los labios de él rodaban libertinos por su piel quemándola, devorándola con voracidad. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a Shikamaru, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras que hacía más firme el agarre de sus piernas. Por un instante sus partes más íntimas rozaron por sobre la ropa e Ino no pudo evitar sentir los signos de excitación de él sobre ella. Se asustó ¿Realmente estaba lista?

—Ino ¿Qué sucede? —la cuestionó el moreno separándose tras notar que ella ya no correspondía sus besos. Temió lo peor.

—Nada —pero no lo miraba, algo andaba mal.

—No me mientas —le susurró al oído mientras que con la mano acariciaba delicadamente su cabello.

—¿Tu me cuidarás Shika? ¿Serás gentil conmigo? —preguntó temerosa, él le devolvía una sonrisa en respuesta. En su expresión pudo notarlo, parecía conmovido.

—¿Alguna vez no lo he hecho? —ahora era ella quien sentía ternura por el chico. Como reacción besó fugazmente su mejilla, Shikamaru se sorprendió.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Y una vez más sus labios se encontraron, pero esta vez la sensación que Ino tuvo fue distinta. Al principio sólo había habido pasión, lujuria quizá pero ahora había algo extraño en la forma en que él la besaba que le provocaba una cálida sensación en el pecho. Que la invadía rápidamente y la llenaba. Se sentía amada, protegida. Por primera vez. Obviamente el fuego entre ellos no había desaparecido y aún se besaban con deseo pero en esos instantes todo era sencillamente diferente.

Decidida aunque con pulso tembloroso tomó entre sus dedos el borde inferior de la remera de él y lentamente fue jalando hacia arriba, deslizando la tela sobre la bronceada piel de Shikamaru hasta finalmente quitársela. Lo contempló por unos segundos, embelesada por la visión que el torso desnudo de él le propiciaba. Shikamaru simplemente sonrió, aunque algo sonrojado, ante la reacción de la chica. Entonces la tomó por el mentón forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos y con suavidad volvió a rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Imitando la acción de ella comenzó a deslizar el top púrpura de Ino hasta removérselo por completo, como reacción llevó las manos a su pecho como intentando cubrir su desnudez. Pero él la tomó por las muñecas y la contempló fascinado, Ino se sonrojó y cubrió su rostro de la vergüenza. Ningún hombre la había visto desnuda antes, y la sola idea de que Shikamaru fuera el primero le producía una indescriptible sensación, donde el pudor y el deseo se fusionaban.

—Shika…

—No sé porque te cubres Ino, me gusta verte así —le susurró al oído mientras que con las manos intentaba desabotonar la falda de ella.

—Me da vergüenza Shikamaru —murmuró sonrojada ante el poco sutil comentario de su compañero.

—No debería —finalmente había soltado el botón y ahora se disponía a quitársela pero las manos de ella lo detuvieron.

Entendió que quizá la chica necesitara más tiempo para sentirse cómoda estando desnuda frente a él por lo que no insistió. En cambio volvió a besar su cuello, lentamente descendiendo hasta sus ahora descubiertos pechos. Ino no lo detuvo, entonces continuó.

—Aaahhh —gimió la rubia al sentir la lengua de él trazando círculos sobre la aureola rosada de su pecho, luego dibujando espirales hasta finalmente llegar al centro. Una vez allí atrapó el delicado pezón entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolo con suavidad para no dañarla. Ino volvió a gemir y con desesperación oprimió la cabeza de él contra ella.

Su otro pecho desnudo inmediatamente reaccionó ante la nueva sensación que el calor de los dedos del chico le provocaba. Shikamaru lo masajeaba lentamente sintiendo la suavidad de ella en su mano.

Ino por su parte sentía placenteros espasmos recorrer su cuerpo, el toque de él, áspero pero intenso parecía que le quemaba la piel a su paso, marcándola de una forma que nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Y estaba feliz, que Shikamaru fuera el primero en tocarla de aquella forma.

Entonces la notó lo suficientemente excitada y aprovechando el momento de éxtasis en el que ambos estaban envueltos le quitó la falda, dejándola prácticamente desnuda ante él. Lo único que la cubría ahora era aquella pequeña y delicada prenda de color negro que cubría sus partes más íntimas. Shikamaru suspiró, lo tenía completamente perdido.

Pero la rubia no se quedó atrás y notando que él le había quitado prácticamente toda su ropa se apresuró a removerle el pantalón. Accidentalmente rozó con sus nudillos la entrepierna de él y Shikamaru gimió, para deleite de Ino. Nunca lo había visto así, pero le gustaba.

Entonces Shikamaru la besó en la boca, con dulzura y pasión, con amor y deseo. Como si fuera la última vez. Y lentamente comenzó a deslizarle la última prenda por los muslos, podía sentirla temblar bajo su toque, contemplando la ahora expuesta piel. Saboreando el momento de ver cada secreto del cuerpo de Ino revelado ante él y sólo para él. Ella lo imitó y en cuestión de segundos ambos estaban desnudos, el uno sobre el otro.

La mano de él empezó a descender, lentamente por sus pechos, acariciando su vientre y llegando finalmente a su entrepierna. El roce de la punta de sus dedos la hacía estremecerse y cuando lo sintió tocarla, allí donde ningún hombre jamás la había tocado, gritó. Definitivamente Shikamaru sabía encontrar los puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo, sabía cuales eran sus debilidades, donde debía estimular para hacerle sentir el mayor de los placeres. Y eso era efectivamente lo que Ino estaba sintiendo.

—Shi… ka —intentó pronunciar pero las palabras se perdieron entre los desesperados jadeos que escapaban involuntarios de su boca. Su cuerpo se retorcía sin ella quererlo, su espalda se arqueaba ante la invasión de tal sensación placentera. No podía controlarse, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo imploraba por más.

Shikamaru entonces sintió su mano humedecer ante el último suspiro de la muchacha y supo así que Ino estaba lista. La miró a los ojos, perdiéndose una vez más en el profundo azul de su intensa mirada. La rubia lo miraba suplicante mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la espalda desnuda de él.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó con ternura mientras que apartaba con la mano el cabello del rostro de la chica, acariciando su mejilla al pasar. La muchacha asintió temerosa, su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho.

A él las piernas le temblaban, todo su cuerpo se agitaba nervioso ante la expectativa del momento. Quería hacerlo sin dañarla demasiado. Con cuidado separó con sus rodillas las piernas de ella y se ubicó en medio, listo para invadirla.

—Puede que duela un poco.

—Lo sé Shika, no te preocupes. Sólo abrázame —le pidió devolviéndole las caricias. Recorriendo con sus delicadas manos la piel de él. Podía sentirlo temblar, sabía que estaba tan nervioso como ella. Sabía que también era su primera vez. Se sintió especial.

Y en el impulso de aferrarse a ella se introdujo lentamente en el cuerpo de Ino. Con delicadeza se acomodó y de a poco fue penetrándola más y más hasta toparse con la barrera de su virginidad, entonces se detuvo. La besó intentando confortarla y luego arremetió. Un débil grito de dolor se escuchó escapar de los labios de la muchacha.

—Lo siento Ino —se disculpó limpiando con su pulgar una furtiva lágrima que escapaba ahora de uno de los celestinos ojos de su compañera.

—No te preocupes —respondió intentando acostumbrarse a la intromisión de él. Pronto el dolor desapareció e Ino se lo hizo saber— Ya estoy bien Shika.

Empezó a embestir contra el cuerpo de ella, al principio con lentitud para que no sintiera dolor y luego, al oír los gemidos de la rubia, aceleró sus movimientos. Entrando y saliendo de ella a su antojo, en un continuo vaivén de caderas que los hacía delirar. A Ino el golpeteo de sus cuerpos la enloquecía, a Shikamaru los gritos de ella lo hacían desearla más. Continuó embistiendo, con más fuerza, con más rapidez. Ambos cuerpos fundidos en uno, perladas gotas de sudor empapaban su desnudez, ambos descubriendo nuevas sensaciones jamás sentidas. En los brazos del otro, latentes sentimientos a flor de piel. No había duda, para ellos aquel momento era perfecto.

—¡Shi… ka… maru! ¡Shika! —gritaba ella, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, su boca levemente entreabierta y sus ojos completamente cerrados. Él besaba con desesperación su cuello mientras volvía a embestirla una y otra vez, intentando ahogar gemidos de placer. Entonces sintió las uñas de ella clavándose violentamente contra su espalda, rasgando su piel, y supo que Ino estaba llegando al límite del éxtasis. Ella en un último suspiro sintió su cuerpo relajarse y se desplomó. Al cabo de unos segundos él también había caído rendido sobre ella. Jadeando, sus corazones latían a velocidades inimaginadas. Sus ritmos cardíacos al unísono.

Con cuidado se apartó de encima y se recostó a su lado. Contemplándola maravillado, jamás la había visto de aquella manera. Ni siquiera en la ceremonia de las alianzas había visto a Ino tan hermosa.

—Yo… yo… —intentó articular pero aún se le dificultaba demasiado hablar, jadeaba alterado y sus latidos aún no se había apaciguado. Simplemente la acarició, para demostrarle todo lo que aquello había significado, para hacerle saber lo importante que ella era para él—. Aún no puedo creer que esto haya pasado —confesó mirándola directamente a los ojos, Ino sonrió e inmediatamente lo pellizcó—. ¡Ouch! ¡¿Ino para que demonios hiciste eso?! —refunfuño molesto tocándose el brazo.

—Para que veas que es verdad —bromeó.

—¡Mujer problemática! ¿No podías ser más suave? —entonces para su sorpresa lo besó, con suavidad dejando en cada roce un fragmento de su alma, en cada toque la esencia de sus sentimientos. Aquellos que por tanto tiempo no pudo pronunciar.

—¿Así esta mejor? —murmuró feliz, él simplemente asintió fascinado—. Shika… me preguntaba ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo?

—Pero… ¿Y tus padres?

—No deberían volver hasta mañana al medio día. Además aún está lloviendo.

—Es verdad… —murmuró sorprendido contemplando el exterior a través de aquella pequeña ventana junto a ellos. Por un par de horas había olvidado todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Por un momento todo excepto ellos había desaparecido; la habitación, los problemas, el ruido de la lluvia caer, todo. El mundo había enmudecido ante ellos, todos los males habían sucumbido en aquel rincón íntimo donde sólo habían permanecido en silencio, dos almas unidas, entregándose la una a la otra en cada suspiro. Sólo ellos, y la más dulce de las melodías; el ruido de los cuerpos chocando, los jadeos y gemidos llenos de sentido, todo armonizado. No necesitaban palabras, las miradas bastaban, las caricias sobraban.

—Me encantaría Ino… —susurró Shikamaru a la rubia, la cual inmediatamente se acurrucó entre sus brazos y dándole un dulce beso en los labios, se dispuso a dormir. Él la observó detenidamente por un breve instante y luego sonrió.

No necesitaba oírlo de los labios de ella, la muchacha tampoco necesitaba escucharlo de él porque ambos lo sabían. Aquellos sentimientos silentes que jamás habían sido puestos en palabras, aquella noche, habían sido pronunciados. Estaban escritos por todos lados, en la piel del otro. Como signos evanescentes de la unión eterna, signos que sólo ellos podían leer. Por la complicidad que el acto conllevaba, por los sentimientos que ahora los entrelazaba. Y Shikamaru no necesitaba más, sólo Ino.

—¿Sabes? —agregó notando que aún ella no había sido atrapada por el sueño sino que lo miraba de reojo con una amplia sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—Podría pasar toda mi vida así, aquí contigo —se sentía tan bien, su calor, su presencia, su cuerpo junto al de él—. Después de todo, no es nada problemático —decía mientras contemplaba el techo, rememorando cada escena de la noche.

—Yo también Shika, yo también.

Finalmente lo había comprendido, el significado de aquel enigmático sentimiento que desde niña había añorado. Nunca había sido capaz de conceptualizarlo, siempre creyendo que el amor era magnífico pero sin poder dar cuenta de él. Nunca pudiendo concebir la diferencia entre el capricho, el querer y el amar. Pero ahora lo sabía, había encontrado el amor y sólo en su mente Shikamaru era el equivalente.

Por su parte, Shikamaru no volvió a soñar más que se ahogaba en aquel inmenso azul. Ninguna pesadilla volvió a perturbar su descanso. Porque ahora la tenía a ella, si quería podía perderse en Ino. En el profundo cobalto de sus ojos. Después de todo, aquello era lo que él más había deseado. El sueño sólo había representado su anhelo más secreto, que él se había empeñado en negar por tanto tiempo. Por ende las fantasías no dejaban de pujar, hasta que él lo hubiera aceptado. Y felizmente lo había logrado, ahora Ino estaba con él.

FIN


End file.
